


【真三国无双】【嘉庶】乱世浮生（1-4）

by f_yuanzhidafahao



Series: 【真三国无双】【嘉庶】乱世浮生 [1]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, 三国无双 郭嘉 徐庶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_yuanzhidafahao/pseuds/f_yuanzhidafahao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>相杀到相识到相知到相爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【真三国无双】【嘉庶】乱世浮生（1-4）

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得把手划破下媚♂药只是一般黄暴所以分级啥的你们随意感受一下。此外注意开启傻白甜防护力场。

【1】

已是日薄西山的时分，无巢的孤鸦苍凉而悠长的嘶叫声渐响渐远。

而新野之地此时激烈的战况，为初秋暑意未消的傍晚更添一份炽热。

郭嘉侧身猛地一闪，耳畔是刀刃刺中身后亲卫士兵发出的令人毛骨悚然的脆裂声响，以及被划断的几缕金发顺着脸颊飘落的酥痒触感。

——那刀刃从左眼一直贯穿进了颅骨。

身经百战的天才军师，也不禁冒出了丝丝冷汗。

虽说他很少冲锋陷阵，亲冒矢石，但并不是没见过腥风血雨死伤无算的场面。

即使如此，眼前的战况实在不容乐观——

而系在刀刃上猛地绷紧的红绳和迎面而来的萧森剑气，没留给他多少感叹的时间。

下一秒，来历不明的剑便和打球棍相撞，发出锐利的金属声。

“……！”

郭嘉咬紧牙关硬生生招架下这一着，而对方已经一个空翻跳出包围，重新摆好进攻架势。

他的视线还来不及跟上那疾射而出般的动作，周围的魏军已经一个接一个惨叫着倒了下去。他们根本没有时间拔刀或匕首，惨叫和骨头碎裂的声音不绝于耳。

这速度快得不逊于之前飞旋着划破空气掷来的短刃。

郭嘉保持防御姿态退后几步，眯起眼睛看着来人。

敌人似乎非常擅长在混战的动荡中寻找致命的点。只见他灵活地用剑格开同时劈来的数把刀，搭着其中一个士兵的肩膀轻巧的翻身越过了防守，将手中的长刀转了半圈，头也没回就准确无误地插进了一个士兵的胸膛。那个人连哼都没哼一声就颓然倒下，胸前霎时喷涌而出的鲜血，仿佛开出的深红色的花。

构成包围圈的剩下的几个士兵人交换了下眼色，呐喊着一拥而上，对敌人展开狂风骤雨般的进攻。

“——铮！”

蜀军的将领用长刃稳稳挡下了第一个士兵的刺击后挥剑格开了对手的武器，剑尖沿着那人的手臂一挑而起，划破了他的咽喉。而这一剑还未结束，顺着剑势，敌人以行云流水的动作挥起一阵烈风般的横斩放倒了侧面攻来的士兵，接着把手中的红绳快速挥动起来，密不透风的剑光铸成的防守固若金汤，魏军别说抓住任何机会进击，几个起落间，已有数人被连斩砍飞，滚在地上凄厉地喊叫，很快不动了。

这让其余的士兵极大地动摇起来，而郭嘉却弯起嘴角。

有意思。

而很遗憾地，他周围的魏军士兵只担心自己会不会被剁成肉末。毫不辜负他们胆战心惊的猜测，敌人没有放过任何空隙，一个漂亮的移步，俯下身子一剑刺中了一名士兵的侧腹，士兵还没来得及痛苦地捂住腰就被巨大的冲击力打上半空，被紧随着投掷追击而来缠着短剑的红绳缠上脖子，随即打落在地。在旁的士兵眼见同伴倒下，急冲向敌人背后劈下去想给敌人一个突袭——可惜他想错了。只见对方反手持刀架住他的进攻，攫住他的右臂一个背摔，抽出腰间的弧刀把他的手臂钉在地上后，用坚实的靴底狠狠地一脚结束了尚未出口的呻吟。

敌将甩掉刀上的血重新把剑握好，深吸一口气，正对着聚集起来的大群士兵猛地蹬地跃起，在他们惊恐的目光中，用一记缠绕着落雷的轰击把围在身边的士兵全数击飞开来，霎时间周围电光四射，劈啪作响。

见到这一幕，魏军残兵开始颤抖着后退，有的甚至退到了郭嘉的身后。

一张张惨白的脸仿佛被抽走了全身的血液一样，满是绝望。

郭嘉见状微微蹙眉叹了口气，对其中的一个耳语了几句，那人点点头，带着存活的亲卫争先恐后地往魏军本阵飞奔而去。

很快地，站着的只剩下他们两个人了。

 

郭嘉眯缝起眼睛，打量着眼前的敌将。

而对方正屏气凝神悄悄地移动着脚步，伺机发动下一次进攻。

身材高挑得像一柄尖刀，脚步却像猫一样伶俐，没有一丝声音。袍子已被鲜血染成暗红，原有的绿色变得难以分辨，脸的大半藏在兜帽的阴影里，方才乱军之中纵横辟阖的戾气云消雾散，整个人像一道阴影般安静。

理论上，这应该就是贾诩和军中的流言所说的那个军师了。郭嘉暗想。

——据报告得知附近有人看到过一个将脸遮住的男人，或许就是……

郭嘉歪了歪头试着看清对方的样貌，哪怕这么细微的动作也让敌人警觉地抬高了手中的剑。

“——虽然还不知道是不是卧龙，但实在是个麻烦的家伙……”

当时听到贾诩提议把他活捉回去时，自己只是觉得应该会很有趣。

是不是卧龙对他来说并不重要。

已经不记得上一次这么亢奋是多久之前的事情了。

不过…这真的是军师吗？

比起书简和军用地图，眼前的男人怎么看都更适合幽灵般出现，轻轻一抹了结猎物的生命。

郭嘉几乎能想象出他把尸体轻放到地面上阖上对方惊恐地睁大的眼睛——整个过程不会发出丝毫声音。

但是他的确直中要害地破解了魏军的阵型。

而更让人好奇的，是比过人的身手更不适合出现在军师身上的，那一抹不安定感。

——越来越有意思了。

“徐庶殿是吧。我是郭奉孝，就让我——来当你的对手吧。”

“……”

回答他的是一阵沉默。对方没有答话，长长的衣带在风中猎猎作响。

“啊，生气了吗？因为我派于禁殿去阻止了赵云，似乎没让你的计策完全达成啊。”

“……”

“不过能与你一战，似乎还蛮有意思的。”

他挑起眉看着地上的尸体。

“我还以为蜀军能自我标榜的，至少还剩下所谓的仁德之心呢。”

郭嘉的声音带着凉薄的讥讽。

“……对敌人何须仁慈。何况，你是故意让他们送死的吧？”

对方的回答让郭嘉略感意外。

他意外的不是那句子的尖刻，而是与内容相当不符的，温和到有些缺乏底气的声音。

郭嘉脸上的笑意更深了。

“说故意也太恶毒了，我只是在观察而已。他们可是为了让我能活捉你作出了贡献的英勇的战士……战争就是无情的，你口中的敌人，也只是为在乱世挣扎着活下去的人民不是吗？”

又一阵沉默。

“……我就是……为了终结这个循环才握剑的。”

平静的声音略有些嘶哑。

“哦呀？我还以为你是军师……”

郭嘉扬扬下巴明知故问。

“……这样才能记得清楚，为了达到目的，自己的手上沾了多少人的血。”

武将们都喜欢用武器说话，愿意认真搭理自己无谓挑衅的——绝对是军师没错。

不过，身为运筹帷幄之中的谋士，一念之差都是难以计数的生命。

眼前的人虽然下手狠辣，但作为谋士未免太过善良了。

但是作为人来说，还是蛮可爱的。

更何况这种郑重其事的死脑筋，实在是很想让人戏弄一下……

想到这，郭嘉唇角的笑意更深了一分。

“真是不解风情，不要忘记享受战斗的乐趣嘛——”郭嘉将手中的打球棍转了一圈，直指向握着击剑的蜀军军师，“——就让我来教教你好了。”

像是回答他的话一般，短剑尖利地划过空气射了过来，挟带着万夫莫敌的气势鸣叫着擦过魏军军师脸颊，深深地插进了旁边的墙壁里。

不等他下一步动作，徐庶已经挥舞着长剑以迅雷不及掩耳之势杀到郭嘉面前。

郭嘉一挑打球棍，两只球应时而上挡下了这一记带着致命的准确度的斩劈。

徐庶因这电光火石之间的伏击失去了平衡，踉跄着退后，很快觑到一个空隙，再次迅速出剑。他猛地用力拉紧了连接双剑的红绳，插在墙壁里带着勾刺的短剑朝着郭嘉的后背呼啸而去，却被他身形一晃，挥舞打球棍缠住绳子，闪着寒光的锋刃险险划过郭嘉眼前。

与此同时，击剑的主人已经冲到郭嘉面前举起长剑，他连忙抬起打球棍试图阻挡，不料徐庶敏捷地低身出腿，踹得郭嘉狠狠地摔倒，痛得几乎昏迷过去。

他的脑袋和石壁产生猛烈的冲撞，石壁毫不意外地胜利了，他只能从脸颊上传来的冰冷坚硬的触感判断自己是趴在了地上。郭嘉强忍着充斥全身的疼痛翻身，抬起晕乎乎的头打量周围。

他看见徐庶提着剑俯视着自己，这是郭嘉第一次看到蜀军的军师的脸。

那胡子拉碴还溅着斑驳血迹的脸称得上俊俏，却苍白而神情黯淡，只有深琥珀色的眼睛燃烧着令人心惊的威慑光芒，但那股让郭嘉忍不住吞了吞口水的压迫感，也只是转瞬即逝。

“……快点消失，我就饶了你的性命。”

“呵呵呵，会变成这样……还真是出乎意料。”

“…死到临头还嘴硬。”

“这可是军师的自我修养。”

是赶着去和刘备汇合，不愿过多纠缠吗——争取着时间的同时，郭嘉在脑海里飞快地分析着目前凶险的形势。从这个叫徐庶的男人能眼都不眨齐肘截断人的手臂，从眼睛刺穿头盖骨来看，自己的下场可不会好到哪里去——他尽可能地冷静下来，迅速地排列起目前掌握的关于这个来历不明的军师的情报：不带一兵一卒破阵，结合之前斥候传来的密信，能确信出来他加入刘备手下时间尚短，而且在研习兵法之前，十有八九是亡命之徒。哦呀，坏消息。但是刚才的战斗得到的另一个重要情报才是此时此刻的重点——虽然手法令人胆寒，但更大程度上只是恐吓——证据就是多数士兵仅是重伤到昏厥而已，真正殒命的其实只有开始用于威慑的以及混战中逼到近处的——总共只有数十人。自己已经派人去请求救援了。仁慈？不可能，应该是算到己方被追击的时候，敌军中增加拖延行军速度的伤兵比死人更有利。何况通风报信也需要人手，如此惨烈的前线战况对本阵的军心也会产生极大的动摇……

大部分人可能会看漏，但以识人见长的郭嘉很难不注意到。

缠绕在他剑上的，那一抹挥之不去的迷惘。

虽然再怎么说也是巧妙地击破曹仁布阵，把自己逼到绝路的一柄凶刃。

惊人地锋利，却也惊人地脆弱。

不管出于什么理由…不对敌人的将领赶尽杀绝，实在太天真了啊，徐庶殿。

不过现在的我，可是要好好感谢你的天真才对。他想。

——而且那个理由，我大概猜到了。

郭嘉的唇弯起一个细微的弧度。

“我可是刚从鬼门关回来，非常清楚死亡长什么样子。”他满不在乎地回答道，悄悄握紧了掉落在不远处的打球棍，这个简单都动作都让他能听见自己全身关节吱嘎作响，“你的话，嗯…似乎稍微太可爱了那么一点。”

“……什、”

就在徐庶疑惑地皱起眉头的一瞬间，郭嘉迅速抢步上来，聚起力量一把挥开了他的剑，奋力举起打球棍劈向徐庶。徐庶后撤一步侧过身子，攥紧拳头朝他的胸口挥过来。不过郭嘉眼疾手快，先一步却察觉到，赶紧错步躲开。正当徐庶捡起被打落的武器打算重新站起身时，郭嘉像只狼一样优雅轻巧地闪身到了他前方，操弄着球撞向了他持剑的右腕打掉了武器，随即以闪电般的速度抽出腰间的匕首，轻柔却坚定地划开他的左手护甲，状似不意地在手背上地刮出一道深深的血痕。

“……！！”

徐庶有些慌张地后退，手背上火辣辣的疼痛感霎时贯穿全身，这个冲击让他眼前一片空白。勉强抽出被郭嘉踩在脚下的击剑，迅速地拉开了两人的距离杀气腾腾地瞪着他。

“别那副表情嘛，我不是说了吗？出乎意料才有意思。”

郭嘉笑着把匕首插回原处，面不改色地承接着对方愤恨的视线。

“还有……徐庶殿还是不戴着那个帽子的时候比较好看。”

把打球棍架在背后的郭嘉，仿佛忘了自己置身战场般一边懒洋洋地踱着步，一边饶有兴趣地端详着徐庶，突然像是想起什么似地弯起嘴角说道。

“说起来…有着这样的智略和武勇，你不觉得比起在刘备那种把仁义道德和结拜兄弟看得比什么都重，无法出人头地的主公手下，举人唯贤的魏军更适合吗？”

“……闭、嘴………啊、嗯？”

徐庶惊讶地发现气息从声带上划过，却微弱到难以发出声音。

与此同时，受了伤的左手从指尖开始止不住地战栗起来，额头上冒出细密的汗珠。

“……？！”

他皱起眉头倒退一步，发现连脚步也变得虚浮。

“啊，起效果了吗？这是个小小的惊喜哦，军师大人。”

看着步履蹒跚摇摇欲坠的徐庶听到自己的话血色尽失，郭嘉得意地笑了。

“……你……呜、……”

连气息的节奏都紊乱起来，徐庶猛地咬紧牙关，握紧了击剑指向郭嘉，同时清晰地感觉到汗水沿着脸颊大滴大滴地滚落滑进领口，不知为什么，那粘腻的触感被成倍地放大，如同火上浇油一般，让身体的战栗更加剧烈。

“不要这么紧张嘛。”

视线危险地摇晃，握着剑的手也开始使不上力气。

徐庶地努力让自己保持清醒，但毫无用处。

呼吸变得困难起来了。

不妙。

徐庶没有握剑的手揪紧了衣领。

不动作快一点的话……

“以你的智慧，能陪我多玩玩的吧？”

魏军将领的声音听起来说不出的愉快。

他极力压制住颤抖，从所处的位置尽全力纵身跃起，持剑的手臂疾光掠影般的轮了一圈，用尽全身的力气着朝郭嘉抡起一击弧斩。然而取代预料中的飞血四溅，因昏眩而些微扭曲的视野中呼啸而下的剑失去了致命的精准，只勉强划破了魏军军师轻飘飘的衣角。

徐庶闷哼一声，提剑转身不依不饶地将尖端指向对手，准备下一次进攻。

但这只是虚张声势而已。

手中的击剑剑锋看起来都变成了三个，视野也令人不舒服地摇曳着放大。

很显然，对方比自己更清楚——所以他的声音才会气定神闲到让徐庶火冒三丈。

“因为徐庶殿比我想象的还要厉害那么一点，不这样的就没法好好说话了不是吗。”

郭嘉一步步走近，在徐庶看来，连那刻意放慢的脚步都是在嘲弄自己的束手无策，故意逗他着急，像一把钝刀在撒盐的伤口上摩擦一般恼人又折磨。

“……呼、你这个……哈、哈啊…………卑鄙的……呜！”

软绵绵的双腿终于承受不住身体的重量，蜀军的军师像断了线的木偶一般瘫软下去跪在地上，颤抖着用插在地上的剑支起上身。

“这……种、…伎俩……呃、”

——发出的声音简直不像是自己的了。

这让他进一步地陷入了混乱。

而郭嘉游刃有余地晃到他身边弯下腰，有些抱歉似地说道。

“我的确说是惊喜，但没说你一定会喜欢啊。”

徐庶拼命地抿紧了唇，眼前天旋地转。

如同落入陷阱的猎物一样。

——什么都做不了，只能等死。

要真是毒陷阱也就罢了，居然是在近身战的时候疏忽大意棋失一着。

对方撤下护卫只身应战实在令人费解，但把这当成鲁莽略微放松了那么一点警惕，在战场上也是无比致命。

这悲惨而屈辱的处境让徐庶把嘴唇咬出了血，锐利的刺痛后，腥甜味和无可奈何的绝望一起弥漫开来。

——糟糕透了。

“作为军师，被敌国军师称作卑鄙可是无上的光荣啊。承让了。”

郭嘉心情雀跃地看着这一幕，舔了舔嘴唇。

——成功套上项圈了，接下来才是可口的部分…

他歪歪头煞有介事地端详了一阵后优雅地抬起打球棍，用一只球准确地把击剑打到一边。

“啊，不好意思，手滑了。”

随着他若无其事地吐露的残酷话语，失去依靠的徐庶顿时趴在了地上，羞耻地咬紧牙关，用满是杀意的凌厉目光瞪着郭嘉。

对似乎此毫不在意的郭嘉在徐庶身边缓缓蹲下，轻轻拉起他的左手握住。

这整个动作，温柔到几乎称得上贴心。

正当他万分不解的时候，他淡淡地微笑着，朝着伤口上毫不留情地按了下去。

徐庶疼得惊跳起来，眼前一阵发白紧接着一阵发黑，几乎要把大脑碾碎强烈的刺激让他全身发麻，血管像要冲破皮肤的束缚一样敲击般叫嚣着，他硬生生地把尖声惨叫卡在喉咙里，差点被逼出眼泪来。

而害的他头都要炸开了的罪魁祸首，仅仅是有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。

“——稍微确认一下卖给我这个药的医师说的功效是不是真的而已，很痛吗？对不起。”

虽然对方的声音和蔼得能捏出水来，说的内容却像针一样刺人。

……能让对方失去行动能力，但是触觉异常敏锐。

………………这是什么邪道？！还有他那诡异的武器也是…？！

令人窒息的剧痛稍稍平复，徐庶竭力分析着目前的局势。

但脑子一片混乱，而且连一根手指都动弹不得。

而且无论如何故作镇定，很明显，剧烈摇颤的身体和抑制不住的急促呼吸向敌人出卖了他的真实感受。而且更让徐庶提心吊胆的是，随着一开始的眩晕感逐渐淡去，异样的热度像侵蚀似地弥散开来，连呼出的空气都像在灼烧一般，身体因为羞愤和恐惧之外的什么东西止不住地颤抖发痛。而他对此无计可施。

“不用这么逞强也可以…其实一般来说，我还是很温柔的。”

徐庶只能焦躁地咬紧双唇压下慌乱的喘息，这幅狼狈不堪的样子，让他恨不得咬舌自尽。

——但那死起来也太慢了。

要咬也要咬面前的这个家伙。

很不幸的，对方似乎觉得看他挣扎着亮出獠牙的模样也是种享受。

“言归正传，虽然看起来可能不像……但其实我很敬佩你。”

在变得有些恍惚的视野里，徐庶看到郭嘉歪着头笑得一脸天真无邪。

“能把魏军引以为傲的八门金锁阵扰乱到这个地步，能让曹仁陷入苦境的厉害军师，无论如何也想亲眼见一面…”

那是虽然真诚，但让人想一拳揍上去的灿烂笑容。

不过郭嘉的话语，依然让徐庶心中的什么地方悄悄地骚动起来。

但比起愤怒和来源不明的动摇，眼下有更让他焦躁的事情。

取代痛觉，莫名甘甜的麻痹感正带着要融化一切的热度舔舐着神经，以潮水般汹涌的势头顺着血管一路扩散。

这完全不同于之前的折磨更加令人目眩，让他的意识快和和身体一样不受控制了。

“——不专心听人说话可不是好习惯，徐庶殿。”

郭嘉歪了歪头，装作有些不高兴地说道。

………这可是你干的好事吧？

“混…、蛋…哈啊、嗯……”

徐庶连咬紧嘴唇的力气都被抽掉了，抗议和诅咒都被凌乱的呼吸淹没，被敌人单方面玩弄的窝火带来的自我厌恶前所未有地强烈，让他此刻全心全意地希望自己能消失掉。

不过在那之前，大概就会被羞耻感烧化了吧……

“会在这个地方遇到，说明你至少已经独自击退了少说近十人的魏将，”郭嘉伸手摸向徐庶的脸，像是要把那线条晕染开似地，有意无意地描摹着轮廓，“实力相当惊人啊。”

那刺痒的感觉让徐庶猛地抽气，一时间屏住了呼吸。碰到皮肤的指尖像陶器一样冰凉而光滑，却对于滚烫的脸颊来说再舒服不过——简直诱惑着人靠过去。

他紧接着就在心里为自己丢人的过度反应狠扇了自己一耳光。

“…脸很红哦？”

郭嘉的低声感叹中，摇曳着再明显不过的盈盈笑意，连逃避现实的机会都丝毫留不给他。

徐庶忍不住往后退，却被强硬地捏住下颌用力向上抬起来，正对上对方平静得令人窒息的眸子。

……不知为什么，总觉得移开视线就输了。

而郭嘉心情愉悦地看着他的薄唇颤抖着微张，徒劳地挣扎着试图咽下嗓子眼里的喘息。

原本苍白的脸因为羞耻和愤怒一直红到耳朵根，眼睛湿漉漉的，泪水在眼眶里打转。

“……的确有着让我大病初愈就专程来见你的价值。”

郭嘉顿了顿，凑在徐庶耳边说道。

吹气般的轻声呢喃带着发烫的温度，一阵酥麻让徐庶不由得瑟缩了一下肩膀。

充满不容反抗的力量的声音让人莫名人心跳加速，他把这归结为那该死的药的作用。

他在心里把没出息的窝囊废自己和这个魏军的人面兽心虐待狂军师各捅了十万遍。

而这时对方的脸突然出现在视野里，过近的距离让徐庶反射性地闭上双眼。

他听到郭嘉吃吃地笑了。

“哦呀…这个样子，不吻你一下好像不太礼貌啊。”

“呜、你这……放、……放开我！”

自己的挣扎都已经微弱到算不上挣扎了，而且如果真的放开，自己又会一头栽倒在地——这个事实让徐庶极为懊恼。

“考虑一下我说的如何，魏军的话…就算有什么不可告人的过去也不是问题哦…？”

郭嘉含笑低语看着气喘吁吁的徐庶，手指轻缓地揉捻着他额前被汗水沾湿的头发。

“……还是说，你图的不过是个拥护汉室的忠君声名？”

那故意压低甜得蜜糖般温柔的声音吐出有毒的句子，仿佛侵犯到脑髓深处。

“……！！！”

心脏如被炙烤般灼热而狂跳不止，简直快要破裂了。

“哎呀呀，猜中了？这可不行，作为军师太过单纯了啊，徐庶殿。”

“……呜、”

一股猛烈的眩晕袭来，几乎把眼前的景象扭曲。对方的话语如同滚烫的蛇在身体里翻腾，死死咬住他心底那些隐秘的伤口，毫不留情地撕裂开来。

心脏跳动的声音震耳欲聋。

这激烈而狂暴的动摇比刚才的疼痛更让徐庶透不过气，视线也模糊起来。

不是的。

不是这样的……！

哪怕不被任何人认同，也一直拼命努力着，到底是为了什么？

哪怕、不被任何人……

新野之战前与刘备的会面相当不合时宜地映入脑海。

“——你就是听到过传闻中的那位卧龙吗？”

“…那个、我不是——”

只那一个名字，就足以粉碎本就微弱到不堪一击的自信。

……果然我……无论怎么努力，都比不上孔明吗。

那一瞬间仿佛被掏空的失落，使得他要相当拼命才能压抑着快要溢出的挫折感，把对话继续下去。

对自己来说相当来之不易的勇气，未免也被践踏得太过轻易。

本来以为已经能够习惯不被信任不被认可了。

但若是宣誓效忠，就意味着把自己的一切交付给主君的雄图霸业。

我真的…能为了刘备大人的道路染上鲜血，倾尽所有吗…？

在那时阻止了自己处决眼前这个敌人的剑，进而错失了良机的就是这一点点的动摇吧。

加上对方看起来似乎并非武将又是抱病之身，趁人之危岂不是胜之不武…

啊啊，又来了，总是在关键时刻视野狭窄。

倒是这家伙，对使毒下黑手没一点犹豫…

太天真了。

我的才能，根本就没有侍奉我选择的主公的资格。

蜀军中已经有流言扩散开来，怀疑和不信服的声音此起彼伏。

更何况连一个阵都破不了，还被对方的军师肆意戏弄到这个地步…！

但无论如何，无论…如何。

我并不是为了逃避过去，也不是为了名誉才磨砺自己的才能。

史书下笔向来惜字如金，一卷述尽千万离合悲欢，多少人弄潮江山之上又倾覆于波涛，将相封侯也不过寥寥数言。

乱世里名为命运的刀架在许多人的脖子上，每一个呼吸，喉头的动作都擦着刀尖。

不求驰誉丹青，只望为济弱扶倾献出绵薄之力——

为了不会再有人因为饥馑和战祸流离失所，因为一点食物相互仇视报复失去生命…

哪怕典籍不曾记载这个名字。

不甘心。无法压抑地不甘心。

只有这一点……无论如何也……！

“………徐庶殿。”

“……？”

郭嘉声音里的讶异让徐庶困惑地抬起视线。

“你在哭吗？”

“……！”

自己完全没有意识到。

而白皙温润的手指，正轻柔地擦去不知何时滑到唇边的泪水。

……真是太不像样了。

徐庶咬了咬牙，颤抖的唇间艰难地挤出几个字。

“……不、是…”

喉咙仿佛有烈火灼烧一般。

“…哦？”

“我…想要的，是、以自…自己的才略…终结这个……乱世……”

隐约夹杂着抽泣声的破碎句子，几乎用掉了他所有的力气。

——居然在这种地方就…不…就我来说算是不错了也说不定……

徐庶不禁失笑。

这就是结束了吗。

这就是结束了。

“……对、敌人说、这些……又有什么意义……”

哽咽起来的低语，细得立刻飘散在风里。

不，就算是敌人，就算是敌人也…能有谁听听这痴言谵语……也好。

让他意外的是，取代讥讽与嘲弄，眼前的金发军师正扶着下颌，若有所思地沉吟着。

那沉静的面容和之前那个轻佻的混蛋，简直不像同一个人。

——自己在最后居然欣赏起敌人来了。徐庶几乎有些自暴自弃地感慨着。

能够看破全局，置同伴的安危于不顾来进攻真正主导局势的这一边，实在是了不起的判断。

不…不是置同伴的安危于不顾，而是充分了解同伴的实力，进而对损益做出了权衡吧。

作为军师的自己，的确是败在了他的手下。

之后刀刃相向的遭遇战，对方的手段不算光明正大，但自己的失败也是不容辩驳的。

既然如此……

徐庶长长地叹了一口气。

已经没有反抗能力的自己，只要用那把匕首轻轻划开脖颈就能轻松解决掉了。

他做好了觉悟，缓缓地闭上眼睛。

但朝他投来不是匕首，而是一个疑问。

“…那如果我们不是敌人的话，会怎么样？”

徐庶一时没能理解他的意思。

但对方似乎在等待着他的回答，把问题又重复了一遍。

徐庶犹豫了一会后，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。

他看见郭嘉已经站起身，弯腰捡起了击剑。

“…我认为，你不是应该死在这种地方的人。”郭嘉一边把击剑缠好，一边看着他，“徐庶殿，我……”

但他的话被杂沓的脚步声淹没了。

 

“——郭嘉殿！！你没事吧？”

郭嘉闻言回头，魏军的援军如苍蓝色的暴风般涌来，很快地，整整一排的的弓箭手都把目标对准了徐庶。

那些闪亮亮的的箭锋实在不是个好兆头。

徐庶无声地颤抖着，艰难地喘气，用怨念的目光看着杀气毕露的弓箭手们。

——至少给我个痛快点的死法不好吗……

无力感与绝望交织在一起，他觉得要发狂了。

而这个时候，郭嘉平静的声音传入耳朵。

“我没事。不要动他。”

“可是……”

弓兵队长紧张地看了一眼满地的血迹，想起受惊过度的传信士兵语无伦次的报告，满是迟疑。

“那可是我贵重的战利品，你们……”

郭嘉微微皱起眉头，但魏军的士兵们依然不肯放下武器。

“你是白痴吗郭嘉！居然一个人跑到前线来？——你们，放下武器，曹操大人要活的。”

“啊、贾诩殿。好久不见。”

郭嘉用轻快的声调和来人打着招呼，但被称为贾诩的男人就没有这么淡定了。

“你到底在想些什么，病才刚好就…我不是说要按照我的指示行动吗？”

“我也说了，不能打的话就不会叫我来了…不是说好欢迎我回到战场的吗？之后的庆功宴，我很期待哦。”

对于他笑意盈盈的脸贾诩翻了个白眼，瞥了眼跪在地上的徐庶。

“你可真是……算了算了，也多亏你逮住了这个捣乱的家伙……”

他不禁略有些同情地觉得虽然是敌人，被蹂躏成这副惨相未免也太倒霉了。

“……你到底对他做了什么？”

郭嘉贵重的战利品正警惕地注视着他们的一举一动，时不时地瞥一眼周围的弓箭手，费力地想要支起身子却使不上力气栽了回去，脸上满是泥土和泪痕，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“嗯…没什么，因为太可爱了捉弄起来很有趣，所以稍微欺负得有点过头了…吧？”郭嘉玩味地扶着下颌，弯曲的食指轻轻摩挲着唇，“不甘心的委屈表情和带着呜咽的声音，实在让人受不了……嗯，不过果然还是哭起来的时候最棒了。”

“啊哈哈哈…你这个人真是……”郭嘉意犹未尽的陶醉表情让贾诩对徐庶的同情心瞬间翻了三倍，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他连忙清了清嗓子岔开话题，用其他人听不到的声音向郭嘉传达当前的战况。

“曹仁殿受了轻伤，已经平安回到本阵。只是刘备——”

“刘备出现了…？”

“是的，在往西进发的途中和我军短暂交锋之后力有不敌逃走了，要不是那边那个家伙牵制了太多兵力，说不定我们可以把这个后患给消灭掉。啊啊~真可惜。”

身为主公，就因为个军师居然不惜让自己陷入危险之中吗。郭嘉若有所思地低下了头。

虽说无谋，但能为下属做到这个地步，刘备的确是个不可小觑的角色啊。

——但是这位军师，我可就不客气了。

郭嘉优美的唇弯成一个意味深长的弧度，朝徐庶转过身。

“言归正传，徐庶殿。”

“……”

“正如我刚才所说的，就算曾经是设毒计杀死了曹操大人亲近武将的阴险邪恶的敌人，只要有才能，都能在魏军找到自己的容身之处。这与过去，出身乃至声名，都全无关系。”

郭嘉再次走近徐庶，周围的魏军骚动起来，但郭嘉挥了挥手，所有人安静下来，屏息看着他。

除了贾诩有些不忿地低声念叨。

“……等等，阴险邪恶的敌人是说的我？是我吧？”

绷紧了神经的士兵没人敢回答，郭嘉也对他的抱怨全不在意，全神贯注地看着徐庶。

“连自己的人民和臣下都无法保护的主君，无论是怎样的仁者，要拯救苍生于涂炭之中都是不可能的——拥有力量和智慧的人才能成为胜者，压倒性的力量才能迅速地位这乱世拉下终幕。”

“……”

“有时候还需要一点小手段……我想你不会否认这一点吧。”

郭嘉捧起徐庶的脸，专注地凝视着他的眼睛，近到能看到因为迷惑着扑闪着湿润睫毛。

“我已经亲眼见识你的才略和武勇了，你是有着改变这乱世的力量的人。”

“……！”

“虽然没能早点遇见你有点遗憾……”他微笑着说道，“但我不会让这种错误继续下去了。”

徐庶用难以置信的表情看着他。

他在说什么……？

以及…有、有必要离得这么近吗……？

“别那么惊讶嘛。这可是魏军的栋梁郭嘉殿做出的评价，”贾诩插嘴道，“而战斗一开始我可是因为你被耍的焦头烂额…啊，把他捆起来交给曹操大人这个工作可以交给我吗？我很好奇曹操大人会怎么评价这家伙……”

郭嘉叹了口气点点头，接着转向自己的俘虏。

“战斗的这段时光很尽兴，但差不多该收场了。”郭嘉略带惋惜地说着，拍拍身上的尘土，“霸道即将化为激流。我很期待和你继续战斗，不过是以同伴的身份…意下如何？徐庶殿。”

“……”

徐庶移开视线底下头，没有回答。

从来没有谁像这样看着自己的眼睛，说自己是被需要的。

从来没有。

一直以来渴求着的东西第一次得到，居然是因为被敌人完全看透了想法。

简直连苦笑都笑不出来了。

何况，从这个状况来看自己似乎也完全没有拒绝的资格。

别说击剑，连腰间作为副武器的配刀都在刚才被抽走，连自我了断的选项都被剥夺了……

面对他的沉默，贾诩耸耸肩，朝着同伴调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“哎呀哎呀，彻彻底底地被人家讨厌了哟，郭嘉殿。”

“那还真可惜……但是我一点不后悔哦。”郭嘉脸上毫无歉意，语尾兴奋地上扬，“这个药的效果不错呢，可能的话想在晚上试试看，毕竟这本来是——”

郭嘉顿了顿，贾诩满脸“我不想知道”地摆手背过身，从士兵手中接过了绳子，缠在手上用力拉伸试探弹性，随即满意地点点头。

而徐庶尽可能地绷直了身体，紧张地盯着贾诩的动作。

而一边的郭嘉忍不住吃吃地笑出声音。

“……呵呵呵，真让人期待啊。实在太有趣了。”

“我说郭嘉殿……你就这么着急把人家吓跑吗？”

正在绑绳子的贾诩，明显地感觉到徐庶因为郭嘉散发出来的危险气氛和盯着他看的殷切目光不安地颤抖了一下，不禁叹气。

好久没看见郭嘉这家伙这么精神抖擞了…虽然这是件好事……

“算了，不管怎么说，决定该拿这家伙该怎么办的，还得是曹操大人——”

……曹操。

被几个兵卒架着押上囚车的徐庶，烦乱地整理着自己的思绪。

虽然没有听到更多细节，但从眼前魏军的行军的动向来看，刘备大人应该已经平安离开战场了。接下来应该会去找到孔明吧……

这样就好了。

刘备大人的身边，大概……是没有我的容身之处的。

既然我的才能不足以辅佐刘备大人，如果是孔明的话一定……

我的…才能。

徐庶抬起眼，看着不远处骑着白马，和贾诩激烈地讨论着些什么的郭嘉。

灿烂的金发在夕阳的光芒中异常耀眼。

似乎注意到自己的注视，魏军的军师祭酒转过身，朝他浅浅地微笑。

视线交汇的瞬间，徐庶受到惊吓一般立刻别过头去。

虽然他非常不愿意承认，但那微笑的确让人有种莫名奇妙的安心感。

——“你是有着改变这乱世的力量的人。”

那个人……是这么说的。

以一种勿容置疑的口吻，和自己从来只能艳羡的，自信满满的笑容。

就算是一直以来饱受猜疑和暴言折磨的徐庶，也不会天真到一句话就被收买。

有这种力量的话，会像现在这样被五花大绑任人宰割吗……

但毫无疑问，这个单纯的句子在他的心里卷起了狂风巨浪。

不是和过去的自己相比，不是和其他的什么人相比，只是这样的自己本身，被什么人认同。

他从来想都不敢想。

何况还是由不输给孔明士元，甚至可能在他们之上的优秀军师。

他无法不在意，身为一国主公的左膀右臂的郭嘉，看到的天下是怎样的一番风景。

……不、可能的话，还是离这个人稍微远一点比较好……

依然不怎么使得上力气的身体，提醒着他刚才不堪回首的遭遇。

屈辱感霎时苏醒过来，让徐庶的眉间的皱痕更深了几分。

……太丢人了。

徐庶把脸埋到臂弯里，深吸一口气。

如果归降魏军的话，总有一天会和孔明交手。

……和卧龙一战吗。

他不禁为命运无情的翻弄叹了口气。

散家财，合义兵，伐董卓，诛吕布，灭袁绍，征乌桓，一统北方，狭天子以令诸侯的奸雄…

这样的霸主眼中的天下……眼中的自己，又是………

他皱起眉垂下眼帘。

此刻心中的万般纠结，完完全全没有能够得以了结的预兆。

徐庶叹了口气扯了扯衣领，忐忑地望向渐垂的暮色中去往魏军本阵的路。

 

而他得知自己正为前路彷徨不安的同时，魏军的军师们激烈讨论的主要议题其实是“以后要跑出去先说一声不要对自己人也搞奇袭好嘛还有说真的战场上前线你也稍微带点节操再出阵啊郭嘉殿这样真的会有损我军形象”和“大病初愈就迎战武神关羽作为复健运动也太激烈了吧至少夸奖我一下如何还有你不觉得被绑起来眼泪汪汪的脸太让人心痒难耐了么曹操大人绝对会喜欢他的但是我不会让给他的哦最后贾诩殿你绑的手法太业余了”这种事情而再次为自己的前途彷徨起来，是很久以后的事情了。

 

【2】

许昌的冬天，比故乡要冷上些许。

徐庶出神地注视着呼出的白气，搓了搓冻得发红的手。他有些意外地发现，因握剑生出的老茧，在夜以继日的文书工作中被光滑的竹简稍微磨平了。

“……都已经过了这么长时间了吗。”

新野之战后，曹操听取了郭嘉和贾诩的建议暂缓东进，挥师回到许洛进一步稳固北方的势力。与此同时再次进攻的准备也并未懈怠，这紧锣密鼓的安排让全军上下一片忙碌，连才新加入魏军的徐庶早上起来就有做不完的事情。

在大半天的工作后难得有了些闲暇，却在最终交付的时候又被拜托了额外任务的徐庶抱着一捆需要过目的简牍，寻找从勤务室跳窗逃跑的郭嘉。

他怯生生确认了两次，才真的相信贾诩耸着肩摊手说的词语的确是“跳窗逃跑”。

这着实不是一个让人能拿出干劲的工作，先不论徐庶非常不擅长和郭嘉打交道，这偌大的许昌城里，要找一个以行踪不定闻名的军师祭酒可是个苦差事。

徐庶缓慢地挪动着脚步，漫无目的地沿着内城的长廊游荡，的同时为了打发时间，回忆起这三个月来身在魏军的种种经历来。

在新野的遭遇，至今想起来依然五味陈杂。

本已经做好要杀要剐悉听尊便的准备，却无法对曹操那一句“小官吏”保持沉默，居然因此成为麾下一员军师。

说实话，在曹操真的解开绳索之前，徐庶并不是完全没有想过伺机逃跑，甚至算计着如果被当做俘虏被押送返回许都，在途中可以尝试默不作声地干掉一两个兵卒夺取佩刀，神不知鬼不觉地暗杀掉曹魏的主公——

但那个军师的一番话，比想象中更加深刻地影响了他的思考。

而乱世的霸主惊人的度量与气魄，也让他不由折服。

“——孤会利用你，你也可以利用孤。”

正如郭嘉所说，他能汇集有能之士以礼相待，英雄不问出处，物尽其用，人尽其才。

虽然徐庶并不自诩什么有能之士，但为这份气量所动宣誓效忠，已经是既成事实。

在那之后，他才知道自己的母亲在随蜀军逃亡时被俘，现在被妥善安置在许都。

听到这个消息不禁心中大骇。要是轻举妄动的话，还会连累本以为身在蜀地的母亲。

若曹操真如传言所说是个手段阴险卑鄙的奸恶之徒的话，一开始就用这个来威胁他就行了。

不，也可能只是从蜀军中流落至此的难民数量众多，一时难以查明身份加以利用罢了…

刚来到许都时，徐庶着实吃了一惊。

且不说那些盘郁宫殿和飞惊楼观，光是外城那一派安居乐业人民和乐的氛围，就几乎让人忘了自己是身处烽火连天的乱世。街道上人流如织熙熙攘攘，临街的店铺摆满琳琅满目的商品，让人目不暇接。铁匠铺热火朝天地忙着打造兵器，沿街叫卖的小贩向路人兜售热气腾腾的包心，穿得花枝招展的姑娘看到入城的军队就开始鼓瑟吹笙，同时不忘暗送秋波，这光景让徐庶不得不慌张地别过头收回视线，笔直地看着前方。

但很不幸的，前方是现在的他最不想看到的一张脸。

策马走在自己之前的郭嘉正笑吟吟地朝路旁娇声呼唤的姑娘挥手，四十三——或者是四十个，有三个徐庶无法确认性别——亲昵地打招呼，并且记得每个人的名字。

他也不知道为什么自己把这个数字数了出来。

与此同时，许昌的繁荣和颠沛流离的蜀军的落差让他咽下哽在喉咙深处的沉重，握紧了拳。

刘备虽然现在时运不济，在不远的将来定能成为一方主君。

他曾经全心全意地这么认为，哪怕现在也并不打算改变自己的判断。

——虽然是作为敌国的将领。

“有力量的人，才有能力改变这个乱世。”

郭嘉的声音在脑海里响起。

而眼前的军师祭酒大人，正和当时说这话时完全不同意义上地意气风发…

“……这就是实力者的光辉吗。”

凯旋的队伍已经行至内城门口，徐庶从他身上收回目光翻身下马，拉起领子低低地叹了口气自言自语。

“——不要灰心，徐庶殿肯定也会很受女孩子欢迎的。”

并不指望得到回应的感慨被人语气轻快地接下，不知什么时候靠了过来的郭嘉搭上他的肩，毫无预警地对他微笑，装模作样地捏着下巴观察了徐庶的侧脸好一阵，点点头说道。

“嗯…漂亮的大姐姐们就喜欢你这种类型嘛。”

——不是这个问题吧……！

那悠游自在的轻浮态度让徐庶忍不住皱起了眉。

先不论郭嘉绝对是故意误会他说的话，在此之前，一般来说一国的军师祭酒，会随便这么接近败军的降将吗？

在那屈辱不堪的初次见面后，徐庶衷心希望避免和他的任何接触。

为何又陷入这种尴尬却无处可逃的境地了呢。

正如行军一样，无论己方有怎样的意图和计划，敌方的动向是难以预测的。

而现在的自己和郭嘉，应该算得上是攻城被反扑，撤退又被穷追不舍的窘境吧。

——说到底，我这种人到底有什么地方引起他的兴趣…？

再怎么天纵奇才神断鬼谋，能随意算中人心未免也太夸张了。

“…郭嘉殿又知道我什么？”

埋在领子里的低声抱怨，轻得连徐庶自己都不确定有没有发出声音。

但是很不幸，郭嘉似乎听见了。

对方顿时起来锐利的眼神让徐庶的怒气一瞬间冷却了下来，心中暗叫不妙，下意识地把衣领拉得更高了，连忙道歉。

“啊…那个………是我失礼了。”

——我在干什么……？！

刚进许昌的大门就开始树敌可不是个好主意——更何况是这个让人捉摸不透的家伙。

徐庶也并不了解这个看起来举止轻佻玩世不恭，却对于洞察人心敏锐得可怕魏军军师。

为什么他总能抓到他的敏感神经，像一只被人踩住尾巴的猫一样情绪失控？

徐庶不得不承认，这很大程度上是因为他太习惯看着别人，而被注视让他感到不自在。

“说的也是。”郭嘉却似乎丝毫没有感到被冒犯，若有所思地歪了歪头。“比徐庶殿想像的要多，但还远远不够。接下来我会努力好好了解你的。”

徐庶瞪大眼睛飞快地眨了眨，明白过来他的意思后被这太过出乎意料的回答呛得连连咳嗽，把脸埋得更低了。

“努、力什么的…我可没什么值得郭嘉殿了解……”

“希望徐庶殿你知道一件事，跑上前线可不是我的一贯风格。”

“……？”

徐庶抬起头，不解地望着他。

“让曹仁差点溃退败逃的军师，无论如何也要见识一下…哪怕不择手段也要带回来。”郭嘉眯缝起眼睛，那视线让徐庶觉得自己要被刺穿：“心怀天下却总是采取这种过分谦卑的态度，难道说是勃勃野心的掩护吗？”

“……！！”

“就算放着才略不说，你比你自己想象的要有趣得多了，徐庶殿。”郭嘉牵起一抹微笑，弧度中带着些戏谑的意味，“比如在有可爱的女孩子朝你抛媚眼的时候，全神贯注地只盯着一旁的包子铺可太不解风情了。”

“……我不过、是连个阵都破不了的——”

“——这和你才略武艺都非常出色并不矛盾，”郭嘉敛起笑容，认真地看着他，“胜败乃兵家常事，不过看出我身体状况不佳，就觉得自己胜之不武不下杀手的好心肠，在战场上确实有点天真了…虽然我个人很感谢这一点。”

“…………我并不是、”

“开玩笑的。真正下不了手的原因，徐庶殿比我更清楚吧？”

“…………”

“刘备的确擅长聚拢人心，但在曹操大人的理之意志下，每个人的才能将得到最大的重视。”

他温和而自信满满的笑容浸在阳光里，有些不太明晰。

徐庶本想说些什么，喉咙却被不知名的情绪呛得沙哑暗淡，发不出声音。

最后还是郭嘉用轻声叹息打破了沉默，伸出双手握住了他攥紧的拳。

徐庶下意识地想要甩开，但对方使出了相当的力道阻止了他。

“你会在这里…在许昌找到你的归属之地的，”郭嘉似乎很满意看到魏军的新任军师为自己的话语触动，微微瞪大眼睛，灿烂地笑起来，“不过这次的庆功宴你大概是没心情参加了……下次一起喝一杯如何？”

——自己理应衷心希望极力避免和他的任何接触……才对。

但对方的话语，让徐庶突然觉得眼眶有点儿不舒服。

“我……”

而且与预计恰恰相反，拒绝的话语迟迟无法说出口。

“…不说话就当默认了，”郭嘉爽快地终结了他的犹豫，擅自下了决定，“我可是很期待徐庶殿喝醉的样子哦。”

“啊…郭、——”

但郭嘉赶在他回复之前欢快地朝他挥挥手，转身跑到整顿完马匹的其他魏军武将身边，热心地张罗起宴会的准备。徐庶只能在原地一动不动地伫立着，花费了远超出需要的时间来完成这份目送，直到郭嘉纤细的身影消失在道路的拐角。

他不知所措地低头看了看被松开的拳头，对方的手掌残留的温度在深秋的凉风里迅速消散。

徐庶有些寂寥地把拳头缓缓地摊开，又轻轻握上。

“——你会在这里，找到你的归属之地的。”

简直就像是被抓住弱点偷袭了。

莫名的心悸让他揪紧了胸口，拦住从那里升腾而起的灼热水汽，并揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，苦笑着叹了口气。

现在徐庶才知道，那只是他无数次被挑拨得心脏骤缩无数次哑口无言以及无数次看着他叹息的一个开端而已。

他把读过的所有兵法典籍全都搬了出来应付郭嘉，但没有一个真正派上用场。

而目光捕捉到屋顶上那个悠哉地摇晃着的金灿灿的脑袋的时候，这些无数又加了一个一。

徐庶苦笑着发现，不知不觉间自己原来已经非常擅长找到郭嘉了。

这都得益于郭嘉给了他很多练习的机会。

不论他怎么努力保持两人之间的距离，神出鬼没的郭嘉总能攻其无备出其不意，出现在回廊的拐角，勤务室的门旁，书库的架子后，中庭的树上笑着跟他打招呼。

这些动机不明却数量可观的主动接触让徐庶非常诧异，加上两人间不快的初次见面让他依然心怀戒备，偶尔被逼到绝境时甚至会全然不顾礼数慌不择路逃之夭夭。

——难道是监视我对魏军是否怀有二心？

虽然常常会想自己的选择究竟是对是错，但向曹操表明的心迹，毫无疑问是真实的。

此外郭嘉乃是肩负国家安危的军师，日夜思考死生之地存亡之道，要对付一个徐元直这种工作应该轮不到他来做才对——而且监视的话可不该暴露自己的所在，更别提跳出来打招呼，亲昵地搭肩膀甚至动手动脚了。

——郭嘉殿……大概只是觉得戏弄我很有趣而已。

徐庶可并不打算让他称心如意。

就算郭嘉再怎么知己知彼算无遗策，对徐庶常常出现的地点和时间了如指掌，也奈何不了他拔腿就跑的反应速度以及轻松飞身上房的身手 。

——不知是不迫穷寇的从容，还是单纯的……因为腿短。

不管怎么说，把闪耀战场的智名用在和自己的这种幼稚的拉锯式攻防战上，实在暴殄天物。

但对徐庶的惋惜全然不知的郭嘉，显然对此非常热衷。

尤其是最近这位魏军军师似乎拿出了自己的杀手锏——未战而以庙算屈人之兵。

想到这里，徐庶忍不住沮丧地叹息起来，把怀里的书简抱得更紧了些。

从外城带来的样式别致香气四溢的小点心，或者偶尔的交谈中随口提到的想读的典籍，这些吃定了徐庶能猜到来路是郭嘉却根本无法拒绝的东西，总是作为诱饵隔三差五出现在桌子上，并在他纠结得几乎要哭出来最后放弃抵抗颤抖着伸出手的瞬间如从天而降般凭空出现，若无其事地谈论起今天的天气。

而被吃人嘴短拿人手软这一无形的陷阱困住的徐庶，也不得不放弃了对郭嘉本人的抵抗——两人之间的攻防战，以郭奉孝的大获全胜告终。

——不，也许在利诱之前，自己的内心有一半就已经缴械投降暗自通敌了也说不定…

毕竟郭嘉讨人喜欢的功夫，和他的神机妙算一样厉害，甚至可能更厉害。

而现在徐庶几乎已经习惯了他的没话找话，在郭嘉因为身体状况不佳卧床静养的那几天还会觉得心里空了一块，会在不知不觉间走到郭嘉的住处，会为要不要敲门在房门来回踱步转了好几圈，最后还是把打算交给他中和一下汤药苦味的小甜点放在门口就落荒而逃……

这个回忆冒出来得太不合时宜，徐庶脸上腾地升起的热度，连冬日仅存的凉意都驱散了。

——等等…我为什么要脸红？！

他猛地停下脚步差点撞到廊柱，慌乱地搓了搓发烫的脸发现并未见效，干脆把脸埋进怀里冰凉的竹简。

隔着廊柱偷瞄到的那一抹金色，在夕阳的晕染下格外耀目。

“……”

他长长地吐出一口气小心翼翼地一点点把难以名状的情绪收好，朝着郭嘉所在的方向走去。

 

“那个……是、郭嘉殿吧？”

郭嘉闻言把视线从繁华街景收回，转头看向小心翼翼地搭话的高挑青年，扬起一个笑容。

“徐庶殿。”

对方那无奈地皱着的眉头，让他嘴角的弧更弯了几度，晃了晃手中的酒壶。

“要喝点吗？这可是新醅的好酒。老板给我特别推荐的哦？”

“还是不用了，那个，贾诩殿正在——”

“——这样的日子还要辛苦工作，未免太浪费这良辰美景了吧。”

有点赌气似地回复徐庶的话，郭嘉斜眼看着他，指尖摩挲着酒壶的边缘嘟囔起来。

“我工作得太多了，简直连脑子七魂六魄都要融化，从耳朵里一点点滴出来。”

那想接着说些什么的唇因为他过于夸张的比喻张开又闭上，徐庶有些困扰地耷拉着眉。

——啊， 又来了。就是这个。

我会为了一次又一次地看到这个表情欺负你的，抱歉了徐庶殿。

郭嘉用这个坏心眼的美味念头做下酒菜，又抿了一口，酒壶里的液体愉快地来回碰撞着。

避开郭嘉热情的视线，徐庶紧张地把手搭上了衣领，微微低下头。

“………总，总之，为了逃掉工作爬到屋顶上这种事以后还请不要再做了……”

“真可惜，这一招对贾诩从来都很灵验的，为什么你就能发现呢…？”

郭嘉蹙起眉，紧接着绽放出一个明亮的笑容，小跳步上前双手握起徐庶搭在衣领上的手。

“一定是我们之间有心电感应…不，命运的红线吧！”

对这猝不及防的亲密举动毫无反应能力，徐庶被他吓得慌忙挣扎倒退好几步，踩到房檐的瓦一个趔趄，差点摔下去。

“请…不要这样……！”

他把手里的书简夹在胳膊下，两只手扯起衣领，好像这样就能把脸藏起来一样。

这位新任军师不太擅长和人亲近。何况自己对所谓的亲近的认识和其他人——尤其是面前这个人——在程度上有着天差地别这件事，郭嘉是有着充分自觉后，蓄意为之的。

何况两人第一次见面，虽然在郭嘉看来是美好的回忆，但对方绝对不是这么认为的。

即使成了同僚，看到自己的时候徐庶还是会变得手足无措。

刚开始的时候，甚至到了在书库偶然碰到打个招呼，都会惊叫一声朝自己扔来一堆简牍后逃跑的程度。

——好吧，也许问题有一部分出在自己不应该用从身后摸他屁股来打招呼。

贾诩看着郭嘉头上被竹牍砸出来的包，一边耸着肩那说的那些诸如“一旦失去野生小动物的信任要再次建立起来就难了”之类的风凉话，也不是完全没有道理。

能这样两个人独处，已经是郭嘉几个月来步步为营机关算尽的成果。

这可实在不是件容易的事。这位军师不但军略过人身手也相当了得，他能在自己只差一步之遥的时候三两下翻上屋顶，像一缕轻烟一样销声匿迹。而郭嘉在有一次看到他为了救一只小猫三两下徒手爬上箭塔跳下草堆翻滚出来还能毫发无损之后，嘴角抽搐着放弃了一切涉及比拼身体能力来接近对方的想法。

而现在看来，这个选择再正确不过了。

初来魏军的徐庶采用的是对所有人都恭谦有礼，却实际上拒人千里的态度。

有些意外的是，他并不擅长拒绝别人的请求，而且对来自他人的善意抵抗力低得令人惊讶。

而且，如果善意以食物或者珍本书籍的形式出现的话，心理防线会变得更加脆弱。

对只有吃好吃的东西的时候才会放松防备的徐元直的观察研究，郭嘉已经取得了巨大突破。

现在的他虽然还是在尽量保持距离，但至少这个距离已经缩短到可以交谈了。

“…我、我觉得只是因为我比贾诩殿高一点，站在那边的回廊抬头就能看到房顶而已…”

郭嘉起身拍拍在屋顶砖瓦上沾染的尘土，眯缝起眼睛看着徐庶。

那好不容易恢复了一点冷静的脸，简直坚定正直到让人心痛。

——这么认真的话，在魏军工作可是会过劳死的。

郭嘉叹了口气，扬起眉毛看着他。

“——如果我说不要呢？”

“…接受了贾诩殿委托的我，无论如何也要把您带回去。”

徐庶很抱歉似的低下头，略微后撤了一步。

“想抓到我可没那么容……嗯？”

不知什么时候，击剑的短刀已经缠上了右腿。

而徐庶稍加用力，拉紧了手里的红绳。

“不想受伤的话请不要做无谓的抵抗了……请跟我走吧。”

温润的声线和带着苦笑的表情，说出的话却相当强势。

——这可真是越来越有意思了。

逃跑是绝对不可能的。郭嘉亲眼见识过徐庶的身手，见识过短剑如何在他掌心挽出危险的剑花，如何挥起来飒飒生风，如何起舞般破空而来，死亡栖息在舞蹈锋锐的尾音。

就算他能够预见对方接下来退步弓背倾身挥臂的追击动作，也没有躲开的自信。

要是徐庶真的斥诸武力，郭嘉甚至可以毫不费力地想象自己转身的瞬间就被剑气吹飞到上身后仰，紧接着击中腹部痛苦地弓身，没来得及拿出武器就被扣落随即踉跄跌倒，最后脸朝下趴在一堆碎裂的瓦片和飞扬的尘土里的一连串画面。

用不着张郃出面，是个人都能判断这不是个美丽优雅的图景。

所以他没有反抗，而是顺着绳索一步步走近击剑的主人。

徐庶紧张起来，轻微地动了一下，但背后已经无路可退了。

“哦呀，你比我想象的可要热情多了，徐庶殿。”

“什么……？”

“也是，归属之地……以及命运的红线都要自己来创造嘛。”

带着轻浮的笑意抛出的字句起到了预料之上的效果。

鲜艳的颜色从脖颈一直蔓延到耳朵根，对方呆滞了一阵，随后手忙脚乱地拼命解释起来。

“不…不是！那个、我……哇啊啊啊！”

忘了自己已经被逼退到边缘的徐庶猛地后退，一脚踏空失去重心，差点摔下屋顶的时候被郭嘉一把抓住拉了回来，惊魂未定地喘息着半跪在他脚边。

“你还好吧？”

郭嘉微笑着伸出手摸摸他蓬乱的头发。

“……请不要戏弄我了，郭嘉殿！”

徐庶别过头躲过他的触碰，垂下眼帘咬紧了唇，面红耳赤地斜着眼睛向上看向郭嘉，满是不忿和委屈。

这个样子，就连郭嘉也感到了久违的罪恶感。

但愉悦感很快把罪恶感战胜了。

“徐庶殿，跟我一起逃走怎么样？”郭嘉看着徐庶调皮地眨了眨眼睛，一抹笑意久久不散，“到了许昌之后还没在怎么抽出时间去街市上看看吧？”

“……郭嘉殿是想让我成为共犯吧。”

“别这么冷淡嘛，我还记得你刚到许昌的时候，在包子铺前面停住不动了，还是我叫你才回过神的呢。”

“我……才没…”

声音里不小心泄露出几分心虚。

“我请你吃包子怎么样？”

“…翘班是不对的。”

“肉包子。”

“…不要。”

“想吃多少都可以？”

“………………………翘、班是…呜、”

郭嘉察觉到他吞了吞口水，声音明显低了下去，无意识地绞紧了手努力压制着蠢蠢欲动的念头，甚至放弃了掩饰因为这一提议而方寸大乱，握着的书简竹片发出几近碎裂的嘎啦嘎啦声。

——居然能动摇到这个地步吗……？

郭嘉为自己在驯养野生动物上的新发现感动了起来。

但他没有感动太久，就远远瞥见回廊的拐角处晃动的头巾。

那是贾诩左顾右盼，拐弯时将脑袋探出墙沿窥视的身影不断靠近。

——原来还有援军，不速战速决可不行。

郭嘉用余光监视着贾诩的动向，转向涨红了脸依然陷在两难中不能自拔的徐庶。

——不过这位先锋，我可就不客气了。

“对了徐庶殿……接下来要去哪里？又是书库吗？”

“啊…嗯，是的，那个…”徐庶花了一点时间才从食欲与责任的思想斗争中回过神来，“贾诩殿说要江东地区水系的地图，晚上要给他拿过去，我有几卷兵法还没有看完，而且对今天早上军议上郭嘉殿提到的攻城器械有点好奇想要查一下…许昌的书库有好多少见的书籍，虽然很多听说过但亲眼见到还是…啊，对不起，听我说这些很无聊吧…？”

他抓抓头抱歉地笑了笑，难为情地看着郭嘉。

——原来说起感兴趣的东西的时候，那深琥珀色的眼睛里流转的神彩会这样熠熠生辉啊。

虽然郭嘉的注意力有一半集中在了对方那在被咬得通红的下唇上。

——……真想尝尝看。

“一点也不会。”郭嘉捉住他抬起来扯兜帽的手，徐庶的身体瑟縮了一下，但这次并没有反抗，“你的求知欲很令我钦佩，而且徐庶殿认真的样子很性感嘛。”继手之后，郭嘉又捉住了他想要逃开的视线，“另外攻城器的事，比起冷冰冰的书简，直接问我不就好了？”

“…那怎么行！会给郭嘉殿添麻烦的…我还是………”

徐庶略微用力试图把手抽出来，但对方不答应，同时还加大了手上的力道和脸上的笑容。

不敢正眼看向自己而低垂着的目光茫然无措地游移了一会，郭嘉听到他吞吞吐吐地问道。

“…真的…可以吗？”

“当然了，而且工作我也会好好完成的，”郭嘉拉起徐庶的另外一只手，用最令人信服的一款无害微笑看着他。“…话说回来，在各种宴席接杯举觞的光景中，似乎很少看到徐庶殿的身影……工作结束后要不要一起去喝一杯？”

这一连串的邀请让徐庶皱着的眉头无力地垮下来，挑起一个苦笑。

“……郭嘉殿难道…其实是故意被我抓到的？”

“这个嘛………”

——现在才发现已经来不及了哦，徐庶殿。

傍晚的许昌城，笼在一片柔和的橘色夕阳之中。

 

“今天稍微有点晚了啊，徐庶殿。”

贾诩从竹简中抬起头，看向抱着几卷地图小心地放轻脚步朝自己走来的徐庶。

“对不起，”递过竹简，徐庶不好意思似地抓了抓卷翘的黑发，满是歉意地回答道。“一进到书库里就忘了时间…”

“然后呢？”

“然后…诸葛诞殿在整理破损书册的就帮了下忙，回来的路上看见夏侯渊殿在找儿子，再然后在校场遇到了李典殿……”

——果然又是这样吗。

贾诩在心中叹了口气。

虽然这么快和魏军的其他将领打成一片是好事，但是这位新同事未免太容易答应其他人的要求——从整理书库，下棋，练武，讲解兵法到和徐晃去瀑布修行也就算了，居然被张郃拉去协助发型服装搭配…最可怕的是，属于自己的那份工作居然还一般都能按时完成。

贾诩曾经觉得这几乎毫无原则的善良与懦弱无异，但对于贾诩“不是分内的事情拒绝不就好了”的建议，徐庶只是把眉毛耷拉成八字无奈地笑了笑，说他很感谢能被人需要。

所以才会有“比卧龙凤雏这种广告词好听的更实用”“而且比宛城捡的那个可爱”的闲话吧。

前者也就算了，敌国的军师如何其实无从比较大家只是过过嘴瘾，但后者……

说起来徐庶还是由于自己提议的作战抓回来的，听到这种评价的时候，贾诩忍不住嘴角抽搐了一下。更让人哭笑不得的是，把这件事跟徐庶开玩笑提起的时候，对方慌张地摆手极力否认，还附上了贾诩殿更成熟更可靠有奇谋有安全感还有点异国风情等等一系列的赞美之辞。

虽然当事人语气无比恳切，真诚多到快从泪汪汪的眼角溢出来，但在一边笑得就差在地上打滚的郭嘉还是让这段对话成为了贾诩不堪回首的记忆。

无论如何，这可是对着那位曹操大人说过“想用智略终结乱世”的男人。

贾诩摇摇头展开竹简，整齐地编缀成册的青绿上，赏心悦目的墨色跃入眼帘。

真想让某个天天翘班出去玩乐的拖延症天才军师学习一下。

郭嘉的那份虽然做完了，但因为太过简略，下面的文官纷纷表示看不明白。

“——凭贾诩殿的度量，这点小小的瑕疵还是能包涵的吧？”

半个时辰前，本应早上递交文书却拖到傍晚的金发的军师听了这抱怨后偏着头对他微笑。

“那是当然，因为我最喜欢把你写的东西的重抄一遍了嘛。”

贾诩毫不掩饰额头上的青筋抄起手边的烛台朝他扔了过去。

——下次工作积起来的时候，不管他说什么耍赖，就算他装死也不帮他分担了。

…………不过这样的话，多出来的部分肯定会变成徐庶的工作。

他用余光瞟了一眼依然拘谨地站在桌旁的新同事。

——不行，这只会让郭嘉那家伙进一步堕落下去的。

郭嘉那家伙……

不知为什么，总觉得这两个人有些微妙的相同之处。

当然，表面上看简直没有比他们两个差别更大的组合了。

同为背负魏军命运的军师，一个放浪形骸对风言风语毫不介怀，如同活在稍纵即逝的幻梦中，醉狂恣肆不顾一切地燃烧；另一个唯唯诺诺没法拒绝别人的请求，踏实认真过了头每一步都小心翼翼得如履薄冰——要是能把这两个人搅拌在一起混合均匀，自己就能有个完美的工作伙伴了…

“……那、那个，贾诩殿？”

有些迟疑的呼唤声把他从美好的幻想中拉了回来。

“怎么？徐庶殿。”

他抬起头看着徐庶，而招呼他名字的人却局促不安地用手绞着衣服上的系带欲言又止，皱着眉头搜肠刮肚地选择着措辞。

“其实刚才把文书交接给郭嘉殿的时候，他问我晚上、那个…要不要一起去喝酒、”徐庶的神情更加窘迫了，一种难以抑制的忧虑在他的眼中轻微闪动，半垂着眼睛支支吾吾道，“………贾诩殿也一起去吧？”

贾诩眨了眨眼睛，像是突然想起什么似的拍了下手掌。

“你是还在记恨他用下三滥手段击败你的事情，打算找我一起找个角落做掉他吗？”

“怎、怎么可能！”徐庶连忙否认，“不论什么手段，输了就是输了，何况兵者诡道，都是中计的我太过天真疏忽大意的错，我这样的人怎么有资格怪罪别……”

眼看徐庶又进入了反省模式，贾诩咳嗽了一声打断了他的自我批评。

“先不提这个了，郭嘉殿他怎么说的？”

“…想…想和你的关系进一步发展什么的……你知道的，郭嘉殿那种一向让人……搞不清楚状况的语气……”

徐庶不安地摆弄着兜帽的领子，犹豫着转述道。

“这说明郭嘉殿很欣赏你嘛。”贾诩挑起眉毛打趣道，“他还跟我说过‘不觉得徐庶殿有种奇妙的神秘感，完全移不开目光么’之类话呢。”

“什……请、请请不要开玩笑了！！”

那慌乱地刷地红透了的脸，让贾诩忍不住笑了。

郭嘉八成也是很享受这个反应才总是捉弄他的。

贾诩好像稍微有点理解他这种幼稚的满足了——这的确十分能让人提起兴致。

——不过徐庶殿，你这次可是被相当难缠的家伙盯上了。

不久前贾诩曾在校场边遇到郭嘉。

贾诩正为这位向来与武艺切磋无缘的军师大人为何在此逗留感到困惑，就循着他的视线，看到了踏着乐进的双钩凌空跃起，转身朝李典挥下一记斩击的徐庶。

而郭嘉目不转睛地盯着他的样子，让贾诩觉得现在给郭嘉扎对双马尾他都不会知道。

郭嘉轻快的声音阻断了他蠢蠢欲动的手。

“——徐庶殿是贾诩殿你提议捕获的吧？”

“……没错，怎么了？”

“你也觉得领子拉得那么高有种让人心痒的禁欲感，想抓回来在近处看看吗？”

“…我听不懂你在说什么。”贾诩不动声色地后退一步，“我仅仅是出于同为军师的好奇才提议，而且我对这种能在眨眼间把人切成碎块的类型可没有兴趣。”

“这样谨小慎微的话，人生不会失去很多乐趣么，”而郭嘉并不在意他的尖锐，心情愉快地接着说道，“还有那线条美好的腰和屁股，不摸一下总觉得不太礼貌……”

“…本来第一印象就算不上良好，每次见面都动手动脚只会让徐庶殿对你敬而远之的吧？”

贾诩忍不住叹了口气，同时暗自决定有机会的时候要好好利用下徐庶，比如一旦郭嘉有任何想扔下工作出去玩的迹象就让他解一颗上衣搭扣转移注意力。

“这只是我表达欣赏和赞美的手段而已。”

表面上放浪不羁——实际上也的确如此的军师祭酒全无愧色地答道。

“你可想好了，徐庶殿哪怕单手都能敲碎你的脑壳。”贾诩投向郭嘉的眼神几近垂怜，“虽然挺纯情但可不是手无缚鸡之力的少女，随意玩弄他的感情的话，你会被弄断最不想被人弄断的东西也说不定。”

“太过分了，我可没有随意玩弄任何人的感情，”郭嘉一脸无辜，轻快地吹了个口哨拍拍贾诩的肩膀坏笑起来，“相信我，调戏徐庶殿实在太有趣了，简直比酒更让人上瘾。”

“……有意思。”

贾诩捻了捻小胡须，若有所思地斜眼看着郭嘉。

“怎么？”

“你的一时兴起我见得多了，还从来没看你对谁这么执着……”

“……哦？”

“无论如何，我只能祝你武运昌隆了，”贾诩摊了摊手，“被杀掉了的话，如果工作不忙我会稍微考虑要不要给你收尸的。”

“……即使要下地狱我也要随心所欲地做任何想做的事情，”郭嘉并未把他硬邦邦的语气放在心上，甚至好像都没有听进去他的讽刺，依然沉浸在上一句带来的冲击中，“还是先谢过你的鼓励…和友情提示了。”

那沉默起来认真思考的脸，比志在必得的笑容更让贾诩在心底为徐庶捏了把汗。

而对贾诩隐隐的担忧浑然不觉，徐庶低垂着头小声嘟囔道。

“那…只不过是因为我和郭嘉殿是、完全相反的类型而已吧…我也觉得郭嘉殿很耀眼，不知不觉就会盯着看、”他像是突然意识到什么般猛地抬起头，着急得连声音都尖了起来，带着紧张的颤音。“啊、那个、我没什么特别的意思、只是…那、那个……很敬佩他的才能和洒脱的性格…仅此而已……！”

看着脸颊泛红拼命解释的徐庶，贾诩硬生生忍下了翻白眼的冲动扶住额头。

——这就是传说中的旁观者清吗。

贾诩感慨人生的无言似乎被徐庶当做了拒绝，握着自己卸下护腕后变得宽大的袖子里裸露出的一小截手臂不安地揉搓，抿紧了唇沉默了好一阵，还是再次开口了。

“…那个，贾诩殿？”

“啊、不好意思走神了、什……”

贾诩从一点也不想知道的新发现中回过神，正对上徐庶定定地看着他的眼睛。

这让他仓促地咽下句子的尾音。

……请不要用这种坐在写着“请带我回家”字样的纸壳箱里的弃犬的样子看着我！！

为什么一米八以上的家伙惴惴不安地歪头用探寻的目光看着自己的样子，会给人一种小动物的错觉？

一米八以上。

一米八以上啊喂。

贾诩又揉了揉太阳穴，倍感惆怅。

——绝对是过度疲劳，我早就应该向曹操大人申请公休假了，顺便告郭嘉一状。

明天一定要去，一定。

不过就徐庶异常容易妥协的个性来说，这次的态度简直拿出了这辈子所有的坚决。

…是凭借小动物的直觉探查到了某种贞操危机而感到不安吧？

——抱歉了徐庶殿，各种意义上你的预感都十成十是正确的。

我可没有挡在饿狼扑食道路上的打算，就算你用这种泫然欲泣的脸看着我也是没用的。

但是湿润的眸子里闪烁的期待神色随着自己的无动于衷黯淡下去，而发亮的泪水一点点漫上来，贾诩感觉到自己作为军师早就抛却的幻肢——良心——在一抽一抽地作痛。

——这个是计策吧。一定是这样的。

——看起来再怎么楚楚可怜也是军师。

——冷静点，这不是我的错，虽然不知道为什么总觉得都是我的错，冷……

“对不起、那个，我没有强迫的意思，只是…”

现在不只眸子，连萎靡的声音里都有水气缭绕，带着细微的颤抖，而贾诩非常没必要地发现徐庶一旦难过起来，眼角下垂得更严重了。

“……没什么，真的…对不起，请不要在意，请当做没听见吧……”

这个很受伤的表情，郭嘉在听到自己对他说“这一堆全是你的工作拿稳了”的时候也用过。

郭嘉有十几种应付不同场合的微笑，那是他对于自己嘴角和眉眼控制的艺术，拿出去见人无往不利——贾诩都数不清自己自己在心底为他鼓过多少次掌了。

但那些和这个的杀伤力完全不是一个级别。

——这才是专业人士的水平吗，太可怕了，真是太可怕了。

徐庶这家伙，在激发同情心方面绝对是不世出的天才。

贾诩只能举手投降，以求从忍住内心涌动的怜悯的痛苦煎熬中解脱出来。

“——我去就是了。”

浅浅拧起来的眉头舒展开来，耷拉着的头——和尖尖的耳朵以及毛茸茸的尾巴，贾诩补充——听到这句话立马扬了起来。

“真的吗！？太感谢你了！”

——如果真的是演技的话，能把他从蜀军抓回来真是太好了。

真不想在战场上与这种人为敌。贾诩在心底捏了把汗。

“……那么，可以把我的袖子放开了吗？”

“…啊！对、对不起……”

似乎并没有注意到自己激动得捏紧了对方衣袖的徐庶，听到这话吓得把手一缩，撞翻了一摞书简。

“那、那个，如果多有冒犯还请——”

贾诩也一起弯下腰把地上的简牍捡起，并打断了他的话。

“——我们是同事，不用那么谦恭的语气也可以的。”

徐庶先是一愣，随即温顺地垂下眼睫，唇边漾开一抹微笑。

贾诩被他看得不好意思起来。

“…怎么了？”

“啊、那个…只是觉得贾诩殿…意外地很温柔。”

贾诩莫名地觉得脸上发烧，连忙用咳嗽敷衍埋头收拾简牍，把它们在桌角重新摆好的同时低声嘀咕。

“……原来很意外吗。”

——不过实在很少听到人家用这个词来形容自己。

“贾诩殿……你刚才说什么了吗？”

“…没什么，”贾诩保持着背对着徐庶的姿势朝他挥了挥手，“收拾完了就快点回去吧，明天的文书还要预先做好准备……”

“啊、说得也是，那我就先告辞了。”

直到勤务室的门被轻轻关上的声音在身后响起，贾诩才松了口气。

——对不住了郭嘉，这可真不能怪我，你应该也知道的。

他颇为无奈地摇了摇脑袋，把手里的书简整齐地码好，隔着窗子看着高挑军师远去的背影渐渐融入华灯初上的夜色。

 

而当晚因为紧急军务不得不彻夜加班，军师们的小小酒会宣告取消的时候，郭嘉那毫不掩饰的遗憾叹息和徐庶如释重负又怅然若失的复杂表情，再一次确认了贾诩的猜想。

……看来搅拌在一起混合均匀也无济于事了。

两个人，都是无可救药的笨蛋啊。

 

好累要死要死要死。

本来以为冬天来了是个好消息，他们应该不会筹备战事，我也能休息一会，安静地呆在书库里享受下熏香驱虫什么的。

谁知道结果完全不是这么回事，这三个月辛苦得都要散架了。

还总有小文官抱怨我的体重，念叨着什么时候才能用轻便又好写纸抄本完全代替我们。

真是可笑。

那些看起来就轻飘飘不堪一击的家伙，能担当承载先人智慧的重任吗？

何况在备战时期还要在文官武将的手上传来传去，估计没几回就化为齑粉了吧。

别说纸抄本了，连我想起这件事情都觉得全身的丝绳在酸痛。

真羡慕楼上的孙子兵法，毕竟大家基本都把他们兄弟几个倒背如流，基本不需要离开书库了。

住得离我最近的是行军篇。辞卑而益备者，进也；辞强而进驱者，退也。

照着他说的就能料中敌方的心思，不觉得很感动吗。

可惜他们都太深沉了，不怎么爱说话。 

上面那句也是我死缠烂打了好久它才搭理我跟我聊聊的。

这还不算最不友好的，我还见过一卷被火烧得几乎看不清字迹的医书，住在许昌的书库却非常痛恨这里的一切，宁愿独自呆在角落里。

也不是所有的医书都这么孤僻，伤寒杂病论那一家子就——

不好意思，扯远了。

其实曾经有块碑石跟我提过，我们是人类知识的宝库，我们不应该说话，更不应该是个喋喋不休还到处搭讪的话唠。

它肯定是老糊涂了，一点儿也不懂得享受生活，还嘲笑我的南方口音。

啊，我好像忘了自我介绍了。

我是前线的探子发来的密函集结成的江东水系描述记录，一尺半，三道丝编，竹制简牍，墨书汉隶，因为和其他简牍交流得多所以知道很多没有记载在身上的事情。

…………刚杀青的时候，还以为自己会被用来写诗。

似乎他们也讨论这么重要的情报是不是应该用帛书来写，但是乱世嘛，江东水系又复杂，要求不要太高了。

我的搭档，江东水系地图住在我对面的架子上。

现在我正好有点想念它，毕竟我们一般来说不会被分开。

为了筹备今年秋天在江东的战事，我们最近经常出差，但是这次来跑腿的文官太粗心，抱起我急匆匆地就往外走，居然把它给忘了。

他还嫌我胖。

……诅咒你一辈子都只是小官吏。

所以我现在，独自和其他一堆乱七八糟的书简躺在贾诩殿的桌子上。

贾诩殿扶着额头，痛苦地望着我们。

如果我没记错的话，这个时间郭嘉殿应该来带我们走，并在傍晚时分交回来。

但是郭嘉殿很少按时出现，今天也不例外。

为此贾诩殿正恼怒地在桌前踱步。

虽然我才被编好没多久，这也算是早就见惯的事情了。

有不少内容琐碎的公文甚至表示从来就没见过郭嘉殿，他是日常公文们的一个传说人物。

我同情地看着贾诩殿。

贾诩殿也看着我，沉吟片刻后，猛地把我从书山中抽了出来。

哎哟哟疼疼疼要碎要碎要碎。

因为我盯着他看引起了注意吗…不对啊，人类应该是不会意识到我们的啊？！

还有…就不能温柔点？

在我呲牙咧嘴的时候，敲门声响了起来。

贾诩殿说请进的时候，每个字都几乎是咬着牙崩出来的。

外面的人似乎因为这过于不友善的语气迟疑了一会，怯生生地回应了一句失礼了，推开了门。

哦，是徐庶殿。

徐庶殿很少不按时出现，今天也不例外。

虽然我是新编成的竹简，他是新上任的军师，但我们已经熟到让我觉得给他加上尊称显得有些生分了。这是因为我们太经常见面——他是书库的常客，身材高挑得足够能清理书架顶上讨厌的积灰，耐心地整理那些线断了的老弱病残，而且几乎看过里面所有的书。

很少有人这么做，连书库的主人曹操殿可能都漏过几卷不起眼的家伙。

所以我很欣赏他。

但是管理书库的文官们不。

他们从来不会告诉徐庶殿他要找的书在哪里，虽然那是他们的工作。

……还在他背后指指点点。

徐庶殿后来再也不问了，他记住了我们中大部分的住址。

我非常开心有人能径直找到我。

我觉得他是我的朋友，但在我知道他的字是什么之前，我还是继续称呼他为徐庶殿吧。

不好意思，扯远了。

徐庶殿进门口朝贾诩殿恭敬地打了个招呼，把怀里抱着的书简分门别类地摆好，就一些细节向他做着简短的说明。

贾诩殿听他说话的同时，指腹轻轻摩挲着我的一片竹简，弄得我痒痒的。

这是他在思考阴谋诡计时的标志性动作。

我很悲愤自己只是一卷书，没法用任何方式提醒徐庶殿快点逃走。

贾诩殿开口了。

“……徐庶殿，能拜托你一件事吗？不会占用你很多休息时间的。”

“啊，请讲。”

“能请你把这个，交给郭嘉殿吗？”

贾诩殿老谋深算地笑着，把我递了出去。

但听到那个名字的瞬间徐庶殿伸出的手僵住了，没有接。

“徐庶殿？”

“对、对不起，那个…不知道郭嘉殿他现在人在哪里？”

“谁知道，我派去的文官说那家伙跳窗逃跑了，还得麻烦你一下，去把他找出来。”

“……什么？跳…”

“你没听错，跳窗逃跑了。”

贾诩仿佛要把这个句子嚼碎似地一字一顿，握着我的手也不自觉地加大了力度。

哎哟哟疼疼疼要碎要碎要碎。

就不能爱护一下公共财物吗……

徐庶殿接住我的时候，虽然他迟疑又不情愿，我还是欣慰地松了一口气。

我们告别了贾诩殿，他在门口挥手目送我们踏上寻找郭嘉殿的旅途。

我绝对不是整个书库里唯一一卷见过这光景的简牍。

 

徐庶殿抱着我走过回廊，白色的短靴与地面摩擦吱嘎作响。

庭院里的花草都枯萎了，仅留树木的枝桠在惨淡的阳光下轻轻摇晃。

还没走过第一个拐弯，我就听到树丛沙沙作响。

犯不上在兵书里引经据典，连你们小时候读过的故事书都应该告诫过你们这不是好事。

……是一只猫。

徐庶殿居然跟猫打招呼。

他还把手甲摘掉摸摸了它的头。

我听见他起身重重地叹了口气，活动了一下被冻僵的指尖，搭在我身上的时候打了个冷颤。

这让我对自己在天冷的时候会变得更冰凉的体质感到有些抱歉。

又不柔软又不温暖真是对不起……

……我是不是好像有点被徐庶殿的性格传染了？

同时我也注意到，他的速度比往常慢很多很多。

是有什么心事吗？

——人类总有心事。

这是整个书库里我最喜欢的那卷书告诉我的，它是一卷缺了好些竹简的诗集。

桃之夭夭，灼灼其华也是它告诉我的。

也许是乱世里有功夫读它的人实在不多，它愿意和我说话，骄傲地称自己是汉朝经典，因战乱只剩一家单传，不止一次地跟我提起曹操殿的“青青子衿悠悠我心”是从它这里学来的。

不过其实它也只是个抄本，竹简的味道闻起来和我差不多新鲜，令我颇有亲切感。

我跟它提起江东水系，它瞟了我一眼，吟起汉之广矣，不可泳思。江之永矣，不可方思。

……我觉得自己实在太土鳖了。

并对这个出身高贵命途颠沛的文艺青年充满了钦佩。

在曹操殿的桌子上我们经常遇见，在徐庶殿那里也打过照面，虽然徐庶殿对它的兴趣似乎并不如对那些兵书来得浓厚。

但他翻到有些句子的时候，会停下来久久地出神。

而且和端详着我扶着下颌皱着眉头陷入思考的时候不同，他不会在最后想到什么可用的计策或行军路线连忙找空白的地方记下来，只是一动不动，无奈地扯起一个苦笑。

文艺青年悄悄对我说，这就叫心事。

——知我者，谓我心忧。不知我者，谓我何求。悠悠苍天,此何人哉？

它满怀热情地念给我听还问我的感想，但我不太明白是什么意思。

心事似乎无法像我所熟知的水系一样，条理分明地描述出来，甚至画成图纸，说与人听。

我本来以为文字是无所不能的，这让我有点沮丧。

这是不是也是心事呢？

不好意思，扯远了。

其实也有书跟我说过，作为丝绳绑就的一捆竹简，我想得有点太多了，我思考的声音吵得它们睡不好觉。

他们不懂思考的乐趣，要是能变成人类的话，说不定我也能成为优秀的军师，能够安邦定国名垂竹帛功标青史，到时候我要把我最讨厌的那几卷扔到积灰的角落里面去被虫蛀……嗯？

哎哟哟疼疼疼要碎要碎要碎。

徐庶殿突然把我抱得更紧了，他的力气比贾诩殿大得多，对我来说这是个坏消息。

我越过他的小胡茬和抿紧的唇，捕捉到他的视线循着看过去，落在了回廊对面的屋顶上。

那边有什么吗？

徐庶殿把脸贴到我身上了。

胡茬痒痒的。

哇哇哇他的脸颊好烫烫烫要死要死要死。

他是生病了吗……

徐庶殿会轻功，能非常迅捷地爬上屋顶，所以很快我就和病因见面了。

屋顶上……坐着传说中的郭嘉殿。

日常公文们还说他是精神崩溃的贾诩殿虚构出来的，这帮没见识的家伙。

文艺青年曾经评价说他这叫姑酌彼兕觥，维以不永伤。

我又听不懂。

这让我要开始讨厌文艺青年了。

不过这不重要，重要的是现在他手里拿着我第二不想靠近的，会弄得我字迹不清还黏黏糊糊，最后被悲惨地丢弃的东西。

顺便一提，排名第一的是火。

在郭嘉殿把酒喝完之前，我完全不想被交给他。

但是徐庶殿好像很想速战速决，不做过多纠缠。

他不擅长应付郭嘉殿。

简直就像为了印证我的话一样，为了躲开他，徐庶殿差点从屋顶掉下去。

作为大部分时间只能趴着的书卷，这对我来说太过惊险刺激，我都没法分神听他们说了什么。

不过很明显的，郭嘉殿看起来不打算放过他。

他把手轻轻叠在徐庶殿握着我的那只手上。

好温暖。

但暖暖的郭嘉殿一点也没有把我拿走的意思。

他只是利用我而已，算准了徐庶殿不想把我掉到地上的话就不能把他甩开。

徐庶殿为了腾出手招架他的攻势，把我夹在胳膊下面了。

这个视角对我来说还蛮新鲜，我也很高兴能不给他添麻烦。

其实我甚至想建议他如果有需要的话可以用我来当兵器，我早就想试试看了。

嗯？他把我拿回手里了。

不是吧，刚才我是开玩笑的，我还没做好作为武器出道的心理准……

哎哟哟哟哟疼疼疼疼疼疼要碎要碎这次真的要碎。

你能想象听到自己的身体发出毛骨悚然的声音是什么感觉吗。

写洞庭湖的那几根多半是裂了，希望它们不那么重要。

徐庶殿终于把手松开一点的时候，我都要哭出来了。

可是我的竹简早被烘干了，一滴水也没有，哈哈哈哈。

太好了，我还能讲冷笑话。

更好的是，他们好像准备动身往我最熟悉的书库方向去了。

我远远地望了一眼被抹上蜜糖般香甜的暖金色的许昌街市。

我可能是整个书库里少有的一卷见过这光景的简牍。

 

本以为在书库就不会有什么太激烈的动作场面，我真是大错特错。

最开始的确是在谈论兵法。

但现在郭嘉殿把徐庶殿压在书架上了。

他的力度不算大，但依然足够木质书架发出吱呀声。

这让我异常惊讶，我一直以为就算郭嘉殿踩在徐庶殿脚上，两人的视线都没法平行，这样的身高差居然还能压制住对方，大概是仰仗着气势吧。

背靠着书架的徐庶殿比我更惊讶，都吓得滑到第四格去了，这让他比郭嘉殿还矮了一截。

两军对垒有时靠的还真是气势啊。

徐庶殿把我暂时放在了第六格，凑巧恰好挨着那卷文艺青年。

从我们俩的角度往下看，郭嘉殿近得几乎像是要贴上去了。

他的指尖沿着徐庶殿的下颌轮廓轻浅流连地画线，好像那里有个值得仔细思量的句子一样。

徐庶殿则完全呆住了，一动都不敢动。

文艺青年全神贯注期待着接下来的发展，好像比徐庶殿还紧张。

它果然挺喜欢这种情节。

我跟它说这不合理，凭徐庶殿的力气把郭嘉殿直接推开，再撞倒一两个书架都绰绰有余。

它白了我一眼，说你粗莽迟钝不懂爱。

文艺青年又在说我听不明白的事情了。

但郭嘉殿似乎彻底地辜负了它那小小的期待，他们两个的距离拉开了。

它不满地表示自己记载了十五国的土风情歌，从没听说都压倒了居然只是逗人玩的。

这次轮到我不屑地看着它了。

这叫欲擒故纵，这叫策略，你区区一本诗集懂个什么。

邻近的两三个书架都赞同我的话嚷嚷了起来，最后我们以数量占了上风，大家都安静下来。

徐庶殿好像也稍微恢复了一点冷静，找回了正常换气的方式。

“那个…我的脸上有什么吗？”

“没什么，我只是在想…怎么做才能让你笑呢？一定会比心事重重的表情更适合你。”

我听见身边传来一阵陶醉的惊呼。

文艺青年肯定是想把这句话记下来。

但是徐庶殿似乎并不领情。

“…我是不是该感动得落泪才对？”

“那也可以，我有双为了拂去你的泪水而生的手哦。”

“…………”

连我身旁那位同伴都和徐庶殿一起沉默了。

可能是因为实在是肉麻过头了吧。

“……没什么事的话，就请回去工作吧。”

“之前那个工作认真，羞涩又乖巧可爱的徐庶殿到底哪里去了……”

郭嘉殿夸张摇摇头，不情不愿地退开，故意用对方能听到的音量埋怨。

“很抱歉，现在这个时候只有工作认真的徐庶在值班。”

徐庶殿咳嗽了一声，抬手把我抓了起来，按在郭嘉殿胸口。

郭嘉殿没有接。

这个心脏跳的很快。

“……一直很害羞的人突然冷酷起来也很有魅力呢，我好像喜欢上你了。”

“…这种话还是留着对女孩子们讲吧。”

“不近人情的反应只会让人更想戏弄你，徐庶殿…话说回来、我可以叫你元直吗？”

徐庶殿扯了扯衣领，略微减轻了按着我的力度，似乎在犹豫，最后移开了视线。

“…只有两个人的时候…随便你。”

“哦呀，害羞了？”

“不、不是……！请不要再试图扯开话题了，贾诩殿还在等着…我觉得对郭嘉殿来说，让分担了工作的贾诩殿更健康快乐进而长寿地活下去是更好的策略。”

徐庶殿也变得犀利起来了——之前那个沉默寡言唯唯诺诺的样子简直就像假的一样。

不过好像只在少数人面前才这样，少数小于二。

对面有一小撮已经开始讨论起如何协助贾诩殿延年益寿的养生问题。

“哎呀呀，该怎么说……你越来越像魏军的军师了。”

“……我就当这是夸奖了。”

“我不会让贾诩再有机会欺负你的，装可怜骗你加班的只要有我一个就够了。”

“……”

“哎呀呀，不小心把心声说出来了，不好意思。”

“……你一点都没有不好意思。”

“识破我计谋的你，实在是个了不起的军师。”

“请别开玩笑了……”

“这可不是开玩笑，我的确期待着你在攻打吴国时的活跃。而同在江东的刘备，空有济世之心却无济世之本，本来手下不过一帮力强寡谋之徒，能做到这个份上也值得钦佩——多半是你那些同门的功劳吧？”

听到江东这个词我激动了起来，周围窸窸窣窣的讨论也安静了。

徐庶殿的神色黯淡了一点，把手收回，双臂交叠扶着下颌思考起来。

“…诸葛亮和庞统一定会使用计策，如果全部成功的话我军必将溃退…不过郭嘉殿的破解之法，定能技高一筹。”

“可是我觉得，有你在身边才安心。我有种预感，你能看到我所忽略的环节。”

“……一年前还身在蜀军的我，出现在前线恐怕不太合适吧……？”

“哦？不少人都觉得你很有亲和力，能指挥又能作战，出身平民懂得底层士兵的苦楚，你可是挺受欢迎的…而且在我看来，你已经是可以和诸葛亮切磋琢磨一番的军师了——在这个意义上，我觉得到了魏军对你来说是件好事。”

郭嘉殿好像离得比刚才近了。

徐庶殿大概也发现了，他握着我的手略微收紧。

不用成为他掌心的一本书，也能发现这个人真的很好懂。

“……什么？”

“你就没想过，作为敌人和你的同门，现在是蜀军军师的诸葛亮一决胜负吗？”

“…别取笑我了，郭嘉殿。就凭我——”

“——作为敌人和站在身旁，看到的可是不一样的。作为友军，只有随军师的指挥出击，作为实现其神机妙算的棋子而行动…但是作为敌人，要分析他的一举一动，见招拆招，不惜一切代价抢夺先机。”

徐庶殿睁大了眼睛快速地眨巴着，呆呆地看着他。

兵书们都热泪盈眶地为郭嘉殿鼓起掌来。

他听不见真是太可惜了。

“比起人情，曹操大人更重视的是才能。就像我说过的，不论名声出身，哪怕曾经是敌人——有能力的人自会在这里找到自己的容身之处。

“郭嘉殿……”

“用你曾经被一时掩盖的珍贵才能，和我一起，为曹魏带来胜利吧。”

“……”

“不相信我吗？”

“不，不是……！！”

徐庶殿慌忙摆手，我要被他晃晕了。

“孔明…啊，那个，诸葛亮他…是个天才，但我不会就这么放弃的。”

“……我果然没看错你。”

郭嘉殿笑了起来，暮色里昏暗的书库都被那笑容微微照亮。

我听到文艺青年在上面高声呼喊“趁现在”。

我们都很喜欢这句预示着计策执行的台词，但徐庶殿在发生任何事情之前开口了。

“好像……有人来了…”

我这才注意到书库入口传来齐整到拘谨的脚步，应该是诸葛诞殿。

郭嘉殿轻轻地叹息了一声，把我取走的时候还不忘在徐庶殿手上捏了一把。

“这我就先拿走了，记得晚上要和我去喝酒的约定吧？”

“那、那个…为什么是我、”

“想和你的关系进一步发展嘛……晚上见，元直。为了你我会努力的。”

“…请为了魏军努力…………啊，诸葛诞殿，是要整——”

后面的句子我听不到了。

郭嘉殿的脚步太轻快，几乎是贴地飞行。

我从来没见过他这么愉悦地去工作，或者说…我就没看见过他工作几次。

我肯定是整个书库里唯一一卷见过这光景的简牍。

【3】

如同每一个春日午后应有的那样，温暖的阳光懒洋洋地撒进屋内，细小的尘末缓慢地飘舞其中。

仿佛连空气都被烘干，变得柔软蓬松起来。

安静的小小房间里，只有卷动竹简摩擦出的细微声响。

徐庶放下手中的笔，轻轻舒了口气。

——这样就……全部完成了。

他轻手轻脚地系好书简，转过头看了看身后的卧榻上，静静沉睡着的房间主人。

 

午休前把完成的工作条理清晰地分配给部下，其余的拿去交给贾诩进行下一步的部署之后就该去书库了，今天路过校场不会又被拉去切磋吧要不要稍微绕路——徐庶暗暗盘算着。

然而接过自己手中书简时，贾诩那即使用来引人注意也过于夸张的叹息，让他明知这时溜走才是上策，还是没忍住出声询问。

“那个…有什么事吗？贾诩殿。”

回答他的是一阵啊哈哈哈的干笑和无奈地摊开的手。

——又是郭嘉殿吧。

在这件事上，徐庶已经和贾诩之间达成了一种说出来有些令人哀伤的默契。

“早上应该交付给我的部分到现在还没送来，今天的又积起来了，”贾诩指了指桌上的书简，看向徐庶的表情堪称悲壮，“但我这边忙得都胃疼了脱不开身，要是有谁能去帮我把他给…”

“——请务必保重身体，没什么别的事情的话那我就先……”

徐庶忙不迭地对他拱手告辞，准备夺门而逃。

但贾诩当然不会让他就这么离开。

也许是徐庶的错觉，但他真的觉得连那撇小胡子都伸长了一些，作势要抓住他。

“别这么冷淡嘛，徐庶殿，”贾诩弯起眼睛，其中却全无笑意，“我们是好同事吧？”

徐庶吞了吞口水。

出于和之前不太一样的原因，现在他不太想和郭嘉面对面。

但和贾诩近半年的交往和桌子下反光的锁镰，足够教会他不要把这误认为一个友好的请求了。

不管怎么说，光凭这些和一个感动曹魏模范好同事的称号，不足以让他拿出勇气。

“这、这个嘛…”

徐庶不动声色地朝着门口接近，快速地预判着贾诩可能采取的追击路线并思考起应对策略。

与他的严阵以待正相反，对方只是捋了捋小胡须，淡淡地瞥了一眼书桌，好像突然想起什么似地开口。

“对了，徐庶殿还不知道吧？上次那家伙真的拖延工作进度还是去年冬天的事，“贾诩收回视线，低头摩挲着手中那一卷简牍，漫不经心地说道，”喝个烂醉倒头就睡又没人照顾，结果自讨苦吃发起高烧…“

“……什么？”

他的话让徐庶猛地抬起头，像是被点了暂停一样不动了。

“啊哈哈哈，难以置信吧，我可没骗你，不过昨天看他从街上回来可买了不少酒，该不会…”

贾诩故意削掉了剩下的句子，看着徐庶已经搭上门边的手收了回来，缓缓地握成拳头。

 

——郭嘉殿才不会犯同样的错误，这八成是贾诩殿的计策吧。

徐庶垂头丧气地站在军师祭酒的勤务室门前，为自己一时心急答应了对方跑腿的要求而痛心疾首的同时断定道。

但现在的自己需要思考的，不是感叹毒士玩弄人心的手段高超，而是更加现实的问题。

近一个月来天气转暖，练兵工作紧锣密鼓地展开，屯田养军的农务安排也需要和专事内政的文官们协调处理，被汹涌而来的繁杂公务压得不见天日的徐庶，已经有数日没见到过郭嘉了。

也正因为如此，他过于频繁地出现在了徐庶的脑海里。

所以徐元直需要面对的，是要怎么才能若无其事地，面对连续好几天梦到的对象而不露一点心虚。

——说到底，为什么我会梦见郭嘉殿啊？！这样…岂不是好像我因为白天见不到而……

徐庶垂下肩膀盯着房门，久到直到蜿蜒的木纹快印在眼底，也没能得出合适的答案。

把不做不行不做不行反复念诵了十几遍后，他终于鼓起勇气，敲了上去。

没有人应门。

“…郭嘉殿在吗？”

依然没有人回答。

徐庶绕着屋子转了一圈。贴着小纸条的窗户没有打开，门口做记号的细石块也没有被移动的痕迹。

以上这些都是贾诩特别传授的，对军师祭酒专用监视策略。

——既然如此，至少是在房间里。

“…打扰了。”

徐庶深吸一口气，推开了虚掩着的门。

映入眼帘的，是无论看几次都让人不禁怀疑遭到入室抢劫的光景。

大量的书卷和简牍或是散乱一地，或是堆成摇摇欲坠的小山，山峦之间点缀着几个空酒壶和没画完的地图。

徐庶觉得，自己还需要点时间才能习惯这种风格豪放的室内陈设。

“……郭嘉殿…？”

房间一角的卧榻上堆积如山的杂物慢慢晃动了起来，一个酒壶骨碌骨碌要掉下来，徐庶以闪电般的速度从门口冲过去接住。

没等他为自己远离战场已有些日子反应还算敏捷心声感叹，几卷书简噼里啪啦紧跟着滑落，然后是又一个酒壶，一支笔和其他乱七八糟的东西，最后才看见那个金灿灿的脑袋露出来。

徐庶嘴里叼着笔，摇摇晃晃地抱着自己一一接住的大堆杂物在脚边轻轻放稳，摸了摸了头上的冷汗和被最后一个酒壶砸痛的地方。

而金发的青年只是哼唧着扭动了一下，丝毫没有意识到周边的变动。

但那白皙的额头上细密的汗珠和微蹙的眉，却让徐庶忍不住担心起来。

——该不会真的发烧了？

他尽可能轻地在床边坐下，小心翼翼地把手背贴到郭嘉的额头上，确认没有异常的热度之后拉起掉到床下的薄毯给他盖好，回头看向几乎已经看不出原型的书桌。

大部分的书简已经系好码成一堆，还有几卷摊在地上或压在桌边等待墨迹风干，只剩下寥寥几卷还在桌上——看来应该上交的工作已经做完了。

这下贾诩殿那边总算有个交代。徐庶松了口气。

虽然常常不守时限，但作为最受曹操重视的军师，郭嘉需要处理的事情也实在数量惊人。虽然同僚们对他这种缺乏协调性的风格颇有微词，但徐庶其实很佩服能把积攒起来的工作记在脑海里，想到适当的做法后一口气完成的方式。

——这就是天才吧。

神机妙算的才略，俊秀的容姿，再外加上受重用下受尊敬的人望，连自己这种来路可疑被当做间谍也无从辩驳，被大多数人划清界限的人物都毫无芥蒂地平常对待的性格。

有些人简直就是为了证明这个世界的不公而生的。

这么想的人很明显不止自己一个，而且比起在奇才辈出的水镜门下修习早已习惯和面对天才的挫败感相处的徐庶，因为这种难以企及的落差而嫉恨郭嘉的人不在少数。

徐庶就曾亲耳听到有事务交接的文官们，公然议论军师祭酒混乱的私生活，甚至抨击他的计策。

说到前者徐庶也只能扶额，但说郭嘉作为指挥连出险棋是置将士的性命于不顾的言论，实在没法当做耳旁风。

“你们的愤怒只是因为痛恨自己的无能而已吧。没有上过战场的人，有什么资格指手画脚。”

抱着书简装作路过的时候，他忿忿地丢下这么一句。

瞬间安静下来的文官小团体悻悻散去让人颇为痛快，但从那之后去书库索要资料的时候都得自己找了。

不过既然之前也从来没人给过他好脸色，也谈不上损失。

一向处事低调的自己在那个时候居然会那么激动，这让徐庶一度感到惊讶，但没细想太多。

而现在坐在床边看着郭嘉的脸，他却没费多少工夫就回忆起了缘由。

想来也记不清是具体是哪一次，郭嘉说着“如此月色徐庶殿来与我共度一夜春宵吧”不由分说拉他去陪着喝酒。

真的只是趁着春来风暖可以在庭院里喝酒而已让徐庶松了一口气，同时为自己的胡乱猜测难为情起来。

好在郭嘉下棋从夏侯惇将军那里赢来的陈年好酒，没给他多少纠结的时间。

一盏清澄斟满，映着月色和眼前人的盈盈笑意，还未接过，已醉了三分。

徐庶模模糊糊地记得，不知为何变得比平时更多话的郭嘉说起征伐袁绍平定北方，行军乏粮时不得不宰杀战马军中怨声载道的往事，说起身处乱世的无奈与坚持。

“——我能做的，只有用尽智略守护好我所相信的东西而已。”

而自己没出息地醉倒睡过去，第二天因为宿醉而头痛欲裂的脑袋里，只留下了这个句子。

此前对平定北方的征战也略有耳闻。徐庶还记得第一次听贾诩提起郭嘉在白狼山的时候因为过度劳累而重病的时候，自己正在写字的笔都僵在了半空中。但对于这险些殒命的经历，坐在对面的军师祭酒只是云淡风轻地点点头扯起一个坏心眼的笑容，表示现在大家说自己无可救药指的是目无法纪耽溺酒色的恶劣程度，而且鬼门关里走一遭最大的收获就是牢记了太努力工作真的会死这个道理。而徐庶身边的贾诩闻言把手上的笔咻地一声朝他面门掷去，险险擦过军师祭酒的脸颊，打昏了一个路过的文官。这毫不留情的力道让徐庶都出了一身冷汗，也使得贾诩啧嘴念叨的那句“祸害遗千年”少了几分原本应有的亲切意味。

虽然耽于觞酌流情纵逸，但徐庶知道，作为军师的郭嘉日日夜夜的盘算，都是多保护哪怕一个魏军的将士。

并且……多杀掉一队敌军的。

虽然曾作为蜀军谋士，现在出仕魏军的徐庶看来这个循环着实荒诞得令人哑然失笑。

但听到别人对郭嘉的非议时，他满脑子想的只有不能让这帮嚼舌根的蠢货践踏军师的尊严。

——而郭嘉殿，连着这帮蠢货的性命一起背负了。

果然作为军师，我还太不成熟了。

身为败军降将，徐庶背后议论声也从来都没有断绝过。

别人看他的眼神充满狐疑早就不会造成多大困扰了，许多年来他自己都是这么看自己的。

他曾经年轻又愤怒，最习惯的就是尘土和鲜血的味道以及背后的指指点点。

现在的徐庶已经大不一样，但说来可笑，只有这一点从未改变过。

虽然不能说从来没放在心上，但从来都听过就算了——

——为什么这个人的名誉，却哪怕被当成多管闲事也想要维护？

这个问题和为什么总会梦见他一样毫无头绪。

可以确定的是，拜郭嘉所赐，来到许昌之后，徐庶连感到寂寞的机会都没有。

处理完自己工作的后，徐庶常常会被贾诩拜托到处去寻找翘班跑路的郭嘉。为了找他徐庶几乎走过许昌城的每一个角落，与魏军大半的军师武将有过交谈，熟识数位酒馆店家，分得出宜城醪和竹叶青的成色，甚至连从青楼老鸨手里不动声色地把自己的衣带拽出来的动作也更加熟练了；郭嘉还会冷不丁出现在他的勤务室门口，带着目光闪闪的小文官说“这位想向破了八门金锁阵的军师请教”后靠在一边坏笑着欣赏对下官的崇敬之情无从招架的徐庶困窘的表情；更有甚者还替他向张辽下了挑战声称要对方见识下军师的武艺，结果一时没能掌握好分寸破坏太大被于禁罚了检讨书不说，从那之后哪怕稍微靠近校场就会被张辽抓住，不战到让徐庶连解开简牍的丝绳都会手抖的程度誓不罢休。

但这些都不是罪难对付的。徐庶在最开始对那些两个人单独在一起时听到的，让人脸颊发烧的台词完全不知如何应对，以至于整整两个月后才鼓起勇气问他“郭嘉殿这难道是在调戏我吗”，得到的只有一张因为过度震惊而呆滞的脸，而贾诩在一旁狂笑不止含着泪鼓掌，表示这件事的乐趣能支撑他辛苦工作个三四天。

虽然这至今也算不上得心应手，但无法否认的是，是这个人把心有不甘又畏首畏尾的自己，从彷徨的泥沼中拉了出来，用很多很多温柔和很多很多微笑把他的孤独都偷走，并用各种各样的情绪把那片空虚一寸一寸地全部填满。

而郭嘉看透人心的本事，徐庶已经充分地领教过了。

“徐庶殿有徐庶殿才能做到的事情，何况那个时候，我会在你身边。”

他记得郭嘉直直地看着他，语气少见地认真。

“不管以前怎么样，现在的你是被曹操大人承认的，和我一样是魏军的军师。这可不是没有才能的人能够胜任的。”

他记得郭嘉把他别过去的脸扳了回来，两手并用固定住。

“你值得别人和你自己更好的评价，我会一直尝试说服你的。”

他记得自己被强迫着视线交汇而很不自在，尤其是郭嘉说这话的时候的可能是出于加强说服力的需要，脸离得太近了。

“我相信你……元直。”

他记得自己拼了命不打算让眼眶里的水漏出来，好半天才挤出一句几乎低不可闻的道谢。

对因要和蜀军为敌而陷入迷茫的自己，因怀疑自己的能力而困惑不安的自己，这每一个字都弥足珍贵。

徐庶清楚地知道，与同门一起为刘备大人的仁德之世献计献策已经是不可能的事了。

从什么时候开始，愿意为魏军做的事情越来越超过预期了？

又是从什么时候开始，想要看到这霸道之路如何让乱世走到尽头…

抓住对方的弱点，洞察对方内心，让一度与刀刃相向的将领为魏军所用，这大概就是郭嘉殿的厉害之处吧。

——而我…又知道他什么呢。

徐庶苦涩地抿紧了唇。

他通过军中的记录阅读过郭嘉为魏军贡献过的每一条计策来揣摩他的作战风格，在不经意间观察郭嘉的一举一动，甚至对他托腮望天时的所思所想简单排列过几个可能性，最后对美酒佳人宴会和国家大事的理论比例，和日常表现推算出的实际比例感到了难以忽略的落差感。

——不不不，要揣测魏军天才军师的心思，我还远远不够格吧。

现在神秘的天才军师正躺在他眼前，淡金色的短发柔顺地散在枕头上，随着不甚平缓的呼吸频率摇晃着，同样淡金色的睫毛因为不安的梦境而微微颤动。

徐庶发现自己还是比较习惯眼前那抿成细缝的唇线，浮成让他不得不屏住呼吸的微笑。

虽然一般郭嘉露出这种笑容的时候他都会飞快地移开视线，有几次甚至太着急差点扭到脖子。

徐庶犹豫了一下，抚上他无力地搭在床头的手，轻轻握住。

……记得小的时候做噩梦，母亲大人也是这么做的。

他有一搭没一搭地哼起记忆中摇篮曲的旋律，欣慰地看到熟睡的人那不安的神色渐渐缓和下来。

——算无遗策的郭祭酒大人，也会有这么毫无心机的表情吗。

徐庶目不转睛地盯着他，好像这样就能使待在他身边的时间流逝得慢一点似的。

无论从比喻意义还是实际意义，要待在郭嘉的身边可不是一件容易的事情。

尤其是在最开始，他抱持着旧有的伤痕，固执地咬定有些人无论自己多么努力都无法与之并肩。那时候的郭嘉看起来像一颗星星一样遥远。

徐庶曾经设想过很多次，究竟需要怎样的天时地利黄道吉日、怎样严丝合缝的布置筹划，才能够把两人之间的距离拉得这么近。

——为什么，我会想靠近他呢？

没有憧憬或者感激那么遥远，也比纯粹的友谊要复杂得多……

——不是吧。

得出的答案让他的胸口一阵兵荒马乱，心跳的声音大得几乎让人担心会不会吵醒睡梦中的人。

这种感情与徐庶所熟识的军法不同，完全无据可循也不听从任何道理。徐庶这才明白为什么看到郭嘉朝自己微笑就心脏漏一拍然后狂跳到发疼，听到他叫自己的名字就紧张得浑身僵硬，在庭院里撞见年轻可爱的女官朝他撒娇和他调笑就会想不由分说借公务的名义把他拖走——虽然大部分时侯的确是有公务，堆积如山的那种。

都是这出自内部却比外敌可怕百倍的叛军扰乱己方的指挥，使得自己陷入混乱，才会有这些莫名其妙的反常举动。

这种只会添麻烦的不确定因素，必须早点剿灭才行。

但这敌人比奇袭来得更猝不及防，比天候更难以捉摸，正体不明也不知攻略之法。

唯一能明确的，也就只有对方本阵的所在地了。

徐庶无可奈何地叹了口气，苦闷地捂紧了胸口。

这可能算得上目前为止的戎马生涯中，数一数二的棘手敌人。

他非常清楚，等待敌人灯枯油尽是不太可能的，恐怕只会渐成燎原之势，烈火焚城。

他完全没意识到这一切是如何开始的。

就他从未清晰地意识到自己如何呼吸如何心跳，如何思考或者如何进入梦乡一样。

——我这样的人也能被他认同，能被他当做同僚友善对待，不就应该感激涕零了吗。

……但我总是这样…明明知道，却做不到。

明明知道他对所有人都一样温柔，明明知道他对许多人都说过那些容易让人脸红心跳的话，明明知道他用字称呼自己也不过是对同僚的友好表示，明明知道他身边有那么多优秀得闪闪发光的人自己就算再努力变得更好也不会吸引他的注意，明明知道他同床过的美女恐怕比自己见过的都多，明明…

明明知道他……不可能对我有同样的想法，再亲密的举动只是觉得捉弄我很有趣而已。

不过我是不是也利用了这一点，来留在可以看到他的地方……？

飘远的思绪被窗外的鸟鸣拉回，徐庶才发现自己居然就这么握着郭嘉的手发呆了许久。

他屏住呼吸，一根手指一根手指慢慢松开。

好在郭嘉只是发出一声意义不明的呜咽，并没有转醒的迹象。

——这样一来以后岂不是更没法面对郭嘉殿了……

徐庶捂住发烫的脸，在内心抱头哀叹起来。

要是靠得太近的话，就算是再有自知之明也会心有不甘，还会让他害怕对方能听得到他的胆怯，更害怕对方听得到那卑微的奢望。

……比如像现在这样。

徐庶从指缝里看着郭嘉的睡脸，感觉可以就这样一辈子坐下去。

——不，我才没有心存侥幸觉得偷偷吻一下额头或者脸颊他也不会发现。

…我只是作为顺路来访的同僚友好地观察他的身体状况而已，就这样。

…………对。就这样。

他拉起衣领，像是要把那些蠢蠢欲动想法扔出去一般使劲甩甩头站起身来，朝着书桌走去。

——再放任自己继续下去实在太危险了，哪怕稍微大意就会被贪婪和愚蠢击败，做出无法挽回的……

“……哇！”

走路三心二意差点被脚下的书卷绊倒，这一记突然袭击让徐庶忍不住叫出声来。他手忙脚乱地回复平衡紧张地看向郭嘉，看到对方纹丝不动才长长地出了一口气。

徐庶瞪着地板，发现罪魁祸首是曹操大人最喜欢的那一版的《三略》，以极其容易散架的方式堆在地上。

——这可没法放着不管，等会帮他收拾一下吧……

他闪转腾挪越过重重障碍，好不容易才在书桌前坐下，拿起郭嘉扔在一边的笔，快速地浏览着已完成的部分。

不禁为配置的滴水不漏感叹的同时，徐庶的脑海中浮现出抱怨郭嘉殿传令太过简洁，常常收到看不明白的下属的投诉不得不补上附录的贾诩悲痛的脸。

抄写附录这样琐碎无聊的工作，最适合挤掉那些同样琐碎无聊又纠缠不休的念头了。

徐庶深吸了一口气，埋头于整理工作之中。

 

郭嘉半睁着眼睛，看着长着乱糟糟黑色短发的身影在自己的书桌前晃动，阳光踩着他微卷的发梢，随着运笔的动作而跳跃。

毫无疑问，那就是身上暖和的被子和安心感的来由了。

这小小的安心感，对郭嘉来说分外珍贵。

他低低地叹息了一声，闭上眼睛。

毕竟梦里，是黑云压城的白狼山。

确切地说，是动弹不得的自己，和周围一片浓郁滞重得让人窒息的漆黑。

他分不清自己是躺在病床上，陷在泥潭里亦或是骑在马背上，只知道眼前是曹操带领着其他人，渐行渐远的背影。

他试图大声呼喊，却连眨眼都做不到，也发不出任何声音，能感觉到的只有浑浑噩噩的眩晕和绝望。

早就该有觉悟了不是么。

正因为自知命不久矣，才纵情欢宴，纵情战斗，为了曹魏的霸业，呕心沥血机关算尽，直到哪怕无法跟随主公走到最后，也能毫无悔恨。

——曹操大人身边可以为他出谋划策的贤才数不胜数，即使我不在了，也能有优秀的后任者。

不如说，如果少了一个军师祭酒就无以为继的话，作为一个要成就霸业的国家需要深刻反省才好。

明明这只是梦而已。

白狼山的记忆也就像一场噩梦，大病之后自己虽然还算不上身强体壮，但毕竟已经日益好转。

现在只有那些作风强硬而严于自律或者说古板的将军们对他的敬而远之，或是不得志文官们对他计谋的冷嘲热讽，能偶尔让郭嘉蹙下眉头。

对于此，他的回应是变本加厉地自由奔放我行我素。

作为军师为大魏的霸业尽心尽力就好，其余的空虚，就用佳酿美人来填补……

即使这样的洒脱，也不能阻止从远处对他指指点点的文官的窃窃私语和军议上擦肩而过的武将倨傲轻慢的眼神，潜入一个扰人的梦境里。

连这些人也紧跟着曹操大人的步伐前进从自己身旁走过，面目模糊的脸化成一个个讥笑，像是在恶毒地提醒郭嘉，身体日益好转也并不意味着再无性命之虞。

——难道说要由你们来代替我，看到曹魏一统天下的那一刻吗……

这个念头让他无可抑止地焦躁起来。

此时从掌心传来的触感和温度，仿佛安慰似地用柔软而满足的安全感缓缓地将他包裹。

随后陷入无梦的酣眠的郭嘉，没再细究这温暖的来由。

所以醒来看到在忙碌着翻阅资料整理房间徐庶的时候，他忍不住微笑起来。

魏军新任军师的工作似乎并不顺利。身材高挑的他正在算不上十分宽敞的房间里为了不制造出太大的响动蹑手蹑脚地转来转去，艰苦卓绝地努力把散落的书简整理归位。皱紧眉困惑地快速眨动着眼睛，仔细辨认郭嘉随手做的潦草记号，试图把它们分门别类的苦恼表情实在让人百看不厌。

——真是太可爱了。

虽然其本人对这个形容颇有微词，为难地表示长着乱糟糟胡茬的成年男性和可爱简直毁灭性地不搭调。

但除了可爱还能用什么来形容呢。

不过那种能万军之中直取敌将，属于战场的灵活机敏和缜密心思，被迫用在这扫除工作上好像有点浪费。

而不时用余光望向这边以确认没有吵醒自己的动作，给这偷偷进行的观察增添了游击战一般的乐趣。

——明明应该只是来交付工作，不用做到这个地步也……是我又让他担心了吧。

自从那次喝太多忘了盖被子感冒，意外地从徐庶那里收到过小点心以后，每一次所谓的身体状况不佳都是为了得到点心假装的这件事，郭嘉决定还是不要告诉他比较好。

——简直温柔到让人心痛了。

总感觉被什么人这么全心全意毫无保留地照料着，已经是很久以前的事了。

郭嘉懒洋洋地缩成一团，心满意足地享受着这份温暖的好意。

就算这么老好人的性格，在魏军中语出带刺的流言蜚语也从未断绝过。

但是向徐庶无意间问起的时候，得到的回答却出乎意料。

“这种事早都已经习惯了，当年我可是差点被处刑的杀人犯。在老家蒙相亲们抬爱没有受到什么差别待遇，反而为了庇护我谁都没向官差供出我的名字，但到异乡求学时……就不大一样了。况且更年幼一点的时候，因为家境贫寒混迹街头，更是什么难听的话都被骂过…”

他整理着书卷的手停了下来，声音里带着不易察觉的苦涩，微微皱眉疑惑地看着郭嘉。

“真奇怪，这些话我从来都没对谁说过，为什么郭嘉殿就…啊，请不要摆出那种表情，没关系的！真对不起，让你费心了， 反正我这样的人——”

那弯成八字的眉和有些难为情地抿紧的唇，让郭嘉不禁好奇起自己到底是怎样一副表情。

但他可以确认的是，那经年累月的刀伤剑伤之下，更加细小而隐秘的伤痕。

让柔软的自尊心，时时刻刻都在隐隐作痛的伤痕。

——那些自轻自贱的话语和几乎算得上卑躬屈膝的态度，有一部分就是从这里生长起来的吧。

没有草药也没有纱布可绑，用一句看似轻描淡写的惯冻结在经年累月的沉默里。

这样的伤痕，需要很多很多时间和很多很多温柔来弥补。

郭嘉发现，自己第一次希望为了曹魏的霸道之外别的什么，自己还能有很多很多时间。

 

——曹魏的霸道。

那曾经是郭奉孝唯一想要守护的东西，哪怕不择手段，哪怕血流成河。

兵者凶器，与道德不相容。力量便是正义，战争无谓善恶，必会陷万民于水火。争霸一方的主君皆有自己的盘算——弱肉强食，就是乱世的铁则。

曹魏勤王不过是取天下的借口，虽然还只是一股势力而非一国，但篡汉只是时间问题。

这要是让旧识好友荀彧听到，八成会大皱眉头。

然而在这个汉室威光减弱的乱世，打着勤王旗号沽名钓誉之徒为数众多，无论怎样的王佐之才，要逆流而上都非常困难。

荀彧的仁厚忠义会不会有一天害了他，郭嘉不愿意去想答案。

被人说用兵残酷无情甚至草菅人命也罢，他一直相信通向霸道的道路上，不可能没有血，也不可能只有敌人的血。

无论杀戮是否怀着慈悲或是敬畏都同样残酷，毕竟人死不能复生。

但听到对自己计策的非议，从友人那里递来不赞同的眼神的时候，郭嘉并不是从来没怀疑过自己的选择是不是正确。

单纯以志以德无法平定天下，也并不存在亘古不变的治人之理，在有些人眼中，曹魏的霸道就是一条以血洗血的修罗之路。

——说到底算无遗策实乃过誉，我也只是个普通的人而已。

再怎么神机妙算，兵法到底是杀人的技术。不如说越优秀的计策，能造出越多的刀下亡魂。

身为魏军的智囊，这种动摇实在可笑。

曹魏将会成就王图霸业，这一点他与曹操大人还有贾诩之间都心照不宣。

但知晓他的犹豫的，就只有眼前这个人了。

那是半个月前一个夜风微凉的夜晚，酒过三巡，郭嘉看着杯盏里支离破碎的月色，淡淡地吐露这些让酒的味道都变得苦涩起来的话。

坐在他对面的徐庶，对这称得上叛逆之言的论调似乎并没有什么惊讶。

“………虽然由我来这么说很讽刺，但…人是可以感到失落的，毕竟计谋可不会每条都按照军师的心愿来实现。”

他记得徐庶的声音中带着些许犹豫，却真诚得不可思议。

“…至少在我这种人面前，郭嘉殿可以不是那个永远胸有成竹自信满满的天才军师……那，那个…我没什么特别的意思……”

他记得徐庶像是意识到对方被这从来没有听到过的话语哽住而不知所措，有些尴尬似地试图糊弄过去。

“我衷心敬佩荀彧殿的治国之才，也…深知与友人因分道扬镳的痛苦，…我也有…曾有过彻夜促膝长谈的友人，但既然志向不同，只能各为其主天各一方，从此再无音讯。再次重逢的时候，能做的却只有置对于方死地…我现在是魏军的军师。比起旧日情分，更重要的是计策的实现。为了实现自己的目的，有时不得不扼杀感情。”

他记得徐庶搭在膝上的手紧紧握成了拳头，把最后几个字咬得格外用力，低头抓起已经见底的酒壶把杯子倒满。

“战场上的心慈手软与愚蠢无异，对敌人仁慈就是对自己残忍，哪怕有一瞬间的破绽、啊…说了这么装腔作势的话，其实我也做过这种蠢事，但结果…只能说是命运弄人吧……”

他记得徐庶像是突然想起什么似的顿了顿，移开了看着自己的视线，困窘地揉了揉头发又短暂地瞥了自己一眼，垂头摆弄着已经空了的酒盏。

“我也不知道这是不是最正确的做法。但竭尽全力早一日终结这乱世，让郭嘉殿…让任何人都不需要再为这些事情感到悲伤就好了…”

他记得月色下因为醉意而有些神情恍惚的徐庶吐露的话语让自己久久不知该如何回应，但徐庶似乎并不在意他的沉默，垂下眼睫继续说了下去。

“我的父亲死于战祸，弟弟死于瘟疫，我自己则曾经是因仇杀取人性命入狱的罪人。而成为军师后，却发现杀一人犯法，灭一军立国，战场上人命如同草芥…虽然没人愿意承认，但这就是乱世之理。我这样目光短浅的人看不到大局，只知道身为军师的自己能做的，是考虑如何最有效地克敌制胜，以谋略终结乱世…如果之后能让荀彧殿那样有才能的人以治世之理行于天下，饱受战乱之苦的土地也许也会有长治久安的希望……”

他记得与那话语中隐约可见的野心与远见并不相符地，徐庶的声音渐渐低了下去，轻得仿佛叹息般低微温软。

“我也知道这也未免太过理想化…但不知为什么……………和你在一起，就觉得、没有……做不到…………的事……”

他记得对方话音未落就睡了过去，留下自己为要怎么把比自己高出一头的人搬回去而哭笑不得。

他还记得看着他睫毛随着呼吸的频率微微颤动，而那微张的唇让他想起一个吻所以他这么做了。

关于自己为什么会这么做，郭嘉自己也有些惊讶，却没有细想太多。

 

而此刻让他惊讶的，是眼前自己房间发生的变化。

散乱的空酒壶、书简和地图都已经回到了它们应该在的位置。徐庶似乎已经完成了工作，拍拍身上的尘土长舒一口气，把桌上的书简一个个码放整齐。

——他的后背简直性感得要命。

收拾完自己的屋子处理完自己拖欠的工作的时候更是平时三倍份地迷人。

话虽如此，要是真的从身后冷不防抱上去的话，会被一个漂亮的过肩摔扔到草丛里去的。

这一招十分干脆利落，如果不是在对付自己，简直想要拍手称快。

郭嘉他试过了。

——本以为他会乖乖就范的……还真是出乎意料。

同样出乎意料的是徐庶发现被甩出去的是什么之后飞快地冲过来，扛起眼冒金星的郭嘉往医馆疯跑，一路上都在用快哭了的声音一边道歉一边解释因为年少时期街头械斗曾被暗算留下心理阴影，最后完全变成了含糊不清的哽咽和求求你不要死。

虽说脑袋上肿了个半个月才完全消掉的包，但能换来半个月的嘘寒问暖悉心照料也不算赔本生意。

而来探病的贾诩用同情的眼神看着他，说郭嘉算的是笔烂账，估计是撞出脑震荡了。

“……我说你对徐庶殿也太执着了吧？”

“是吗？该怎么说呢…我也不太清楚是怎么回事。”

“…………你还有不清楚的事？你是谁，你把真的郭嘉藏到哪儿去了？”

“…我就是，别拽着病人的衣领乱晃。”

“那你不是撞出脑震荡是失忆了…？太好了，呃…我是说，还记得你原来是一个多么勤奋可靠起早贪黑热爱工作没有任何不良嗜好的军中骨干大魏模范吗？”

“不，贾诩殿，我只记得出去的门在你右边。”

把聒噪起来的贾诩赶走之后，他第一次认真思考起这个问题，却直到现在都没有得出结论。

——执着…吗。

徐庶很少面向自己，却也正因此给了郭嘉很多机会可以在工作时光明正大兴趣盎然地看着他。

蓬松柔软的黑发。总是微微拧着的眉毛和总是轻轻抿着的唇。和自己年纪相仿，蓄起了小胡子也没能成功显得老成起来的脸。

而这种观察最精彩的地方，并不在于对兜帽衣领遮起来的脖颈往下裹得太过严实反而让人更加在意的部分进行大胆猜想，而是徐庶能够敏锐地察觉到自己的视线，困惑又局促不安却非要逞强装作什么都没有发生，却还是会悄悄地从文书堆的缝隙里不经意似地瞟过来，在目光对上的瞬间慌张地红着脸垂下眼去。

那个表情光是想起来都会忍不住微笑，如果可能的话应该装裱一番收藏起来。

为了多看几次，郭嘉冒着被逮住加班的风险增加了去军师们共用的那间勤务室的次数。

除此之外，他还故意增加了玩失踪的次数或是像这样把屋子弄乱，为的是和繁琐的文书工作，书库里的简牍，甚至徐庶养的猫来争夺和他相处的时间。

最初的新鲜感，不知从何时起变成了一种真挚而持久的好奇。

从一星火花变成了一颗种子，被每一个关于徐元直的出乎意料浇灌，抽芽生长日渐繁茂。

这样执着的自己，对郭嘉来说也很出乎意料。

至今为止，执着，甚至寄托和牵挂对他来说，不过是软弱的人心中能够加以利用，以激励己方将士的雄心壮志，或唤起思乡之情来动摇敌方军心的，好用的工具之一而已。

既然如此，为何要为自己增加不能掌控且无法预料的软肋，显而易见又可能被操控的弱点呢。

更何况作为痼疾缠身的人，这些虚无缥缈的感情非但不温暖也不惬意，反而会成为料理后事时不得不考虑的沉重负担。

所以他习惯漫不经心地吐露甜言蜜语，习惯鲜艳却迅速凋零下去的热情，习惯不问结局却也不曾遗憾，习惯孑然一身也潇洒自由。

虽然现在持病已然治愈大半，留下的习惯却如同后遗症一般，把自己的真心伪装得谁都看不分明。

——战场破敌无往不利，要看透自己…却困难重重？

在他短暂地为这一发现陷入迷茫的期间，徐庶已经抱起整理好的书简准备离开了。

就在郭嘉感到有些遗憾的时候，发现徐庶停下脚步，转身朝自己这边走了过来。

——哦呀，被发现了吗？

郭嘉赶忙闭上眼睛。

他感觉得到徐庶在床前蹲下来，直直地盯着自己。

伴着一声叹息，徐庶把手臂稍微收紧，他怀中的书简因此发出细微的咯嚓声。

周围空气被微微扰动，眼前忽暗忽明。

放在枕边的手指尖被极其轻微地触碰，轻到几乎让郭嘉怀疑是错觉。

但自己全身的神经好像都由指尖那一小块地方征用了，无法动弹。

“……………这样的我…也可以、擅自喜欢你吗…？”

郭嘉听见他压得不能再低的声音。

这不确定的语气，让人很容易联想起他低垂着眼抬起视线，不安地咬着唇的表情。

这让郭嘉的心底漫起一种不可名状的酸涩的甜蜜，莫名地觉得紧张又好笑。

而几乎就在他下决心要翻转手腕来擒住那指尖的前一秒，对方却缩回了手。

“……我这是在干什么啊。”

耳畔徐庶自嘲的喃喃自语夹带着干涩的苦笑和颤音，让他的胸口一阵刺痛。

但在郭嘉寻找到合适的反应之前，对方已经退开吸了吸鼻子，起身匆忙离去。

睁开眼睛的瞬间，只看到他拉起兜帽落荒而逃的背影。

郭嘉屏住呼吸，微微探出手指惋惜地抚摸片刻之前那手背该在的地方，顺势划过已经不存在的指尖，坠入干燥微温的空气中。

郭嘉若有所思地眯缝起眼睛。

——如果这是算计好，故意让我知道自己的第一着棋以观察我的动向，徐庶殿实在是太可怕了。

……不，更可怕的是完全没有任何心机也不抱任何期待，反而让人没法放着不管。

而自己内心这种陌生的执着该如何形容定义，他也已经找到了答案。

郭嘉长舒了一口气，抬起手臂捂住眼，低声笑起来。

“……看来这次，似乎是患上了更无可救药的顽疾啊。”

【4】

 

视线的边缘，如同有火焰在燃烧般扭曲发烫。

入夏后的许昌已经下了不少雨，而自己的眼角却干涸得像口枯井。

徐庶缩在书库的角落，疲倦地在兜帽的阴影下久久地阖眼。再次睁开后，注视着黑暗从最远处的那个书架开始张牙舞爪地膨胀开来，直到把脚尖淹没。

他是军师，不习惯计策失败或是未能破阵之外别的什么能让他难受得要发疯的东西，也不习惯心绪像浪尖上的小船一样被排山倒海的风暴抛上抛下，让他无法思考。

——在不受情绪波动影响的条件下，我就已经常常看不清楚大局了…

徐庶从没像这一刻一样，无比认同铁石心肠是军师的重要素质之一。

那听起来似乎不会疼得像被揪起来。

腰也很疼，虽然程度比起前者不值一提，却鲜明地提醒着他自己目前的惨状究竟是什么导致的。

名义上是给要去荆州操练水军的贾诩践行，其实只是郭嘉想要找个理由喝上一场的军师聚会。

虽然荀彧和司马懿都因为公务没有参加，仅有三人从阵势上来说有些寂寥却依旧热闹，不知不觉已到了夜半十分。

告别了贾诩，徐庶把好不容易才从酒缸上抠下来郭嘉送回他的住处。

准备离开的时候，郭嘉握住了他的手。

这把徐庶完全吓呆了，甚至忘了把手抽出来。

“…那个…有什么事吗，郭嘉殿。”

“……………能留下来陪我吗？”

这太过意想不到的请求让他怔住了，再一次错过能将手抽回的时机。

“…想给你侍寝的佳人尤物排起来都能绕许昌城三圈半了，找错对象了吧，祭酒大人。”

就在徐庶压下心中的不甘，强作镇定试图推开他的时候，郭嘉捏着他的手往唇边一抬。

柔软温暖的触感短暂地熨上手背，动作温柔得几乎给人以被爱惜的错觉。

“……但是我想要你。”

早就过了做白日梦的年纪，徐庶非常肯定自己听错了。

直到郭嘉又说了一遍。

这让他可悲地发现，郭嘉只需要一句话，就足以让自己缴械投降。

……从他那里抽不回来的又何止是手呢。

——哪怕是闹剧也好，哪怕是一瞬间也好，想要他…只看着我一个人。

……就是出于这样自以为是的卑劣想法，才没有拒绝奉陪他的一时兴起。

从沉默被当作暗许，到被顺手一把拉过倒在床上，再被翻身按住，快得让他没时间反应，更别提后悔了。

即使酒精让身体的动作变得迟缓，对徐庶来说，就算被按住，反抗十几二十个郭嘉也不是问题。

但那时候他满脑子考虑的，全是早知道有这一出的话，来之前还应该多洗一遍头发再把胡子刮一刮。

想到这里，徐庶懊恼地长出一口气。

——我实在是太天真了，这种事情可不是光凭决心就能完成的…

裸露的皮肤直接被郭嘉的手掌覆上那一刻，徐庶就痛心地发现这个游戏自己恐怕玩不下去。

——郭嘉殿就算不是和喜欢的人，也能做这种事吗。

而自己明明也一把年纪却生涩得可笑，被吻住的时侯，即使知道只是逢场作戏，都高兴得快要落泪了。

可怕的是这还不算最丢人的，平时在校场比武受点轻伤都不痛不痒的身体，在对方肆无忌惮的翻弄下简直像被下了药一样热得发疼，压抑不住的喘息中带着哭腔。

对方当然不可能为自己这种人费心采用什么手段，但在徐庶用不甚清晰的脑袋分析自己的失态的时候，为了能否定“仅仅因为对象是郭嘉殿就丢盔弃甲”这首先出现在脑海中的悲哀的可能性，还是徒劳地挣扎着问了一下，并自欺欺人地咬定郭嘉对他的问题愣了一下笑着摇摇头的表现是出于心虚。

心虚的到底是谁再明白不过了。解他衣服的时侯徐庶的手都不听使唤，为了不坏了对方的兴致，即使不熟悉他人的体温和触摸而害羞又紧张得要命，也不得不抑制住颤抖假装镇定，这几乎用光了他这辈子所有的自制力。

——只不过是他为数众多的对象之一而已，不要得意忘形了。

这个事实让心脏扭成一个结，但徐庶庆幸自己至少还没有愚钝得看不清现实。

和自己不同，这对郭嘉来说，就和需要吃饭睡觉一样自然而然，习以为常吧。

就算对象是男人也没有半点迟疑轻车熟路，不分性别来者通吃的传闻看来是真的。

一想到这里，就可耻地嫉妒起来。

但是那应该都是些姿色端丽的美少年，自己不但在外表上毫无胜算，还极其缺乏经验不知如何取悦对方，光是忍耐着不叫出声来就已筋疲力竭。

——那种精神状态下，只要松口，肯定会说漏嘴吧。

之前只是看着他的睡脸，就按捺不住冲动吐露了告白的话语。

如果在那种时候出声，搞不好会哭着叫他的名字说喜欢他。

那样一来，拼命想藏起这份会给对方带来困扰的恋慕的努力，不就都白费了吗。

不，何止白费，全军覆没满盘皆输才对。

——这样看来，才做了一回就昏过去是幸运也说不定。

哪怕再多一会儿，徐庶都没有信心能坚持下去了。

第二天迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看到身边的人，他先是猛掐了一下自己的腿。

发现这不是做梦的瞬间，整个人都被不安感攫住了。

——清醒过来的郭嘉殿如果看到我还在，到底会说些什么呢。

现在好奇也毫无意义，自己已经因为太害怕看到那时候他的表情，在那之前逃走了。

徐元直至今为止的人生经历里，还没有能为一夜情后的早晨该怎么后续处理提供借鉴的经验。

但郭嘉不一样。

——郭嘉殿的话，肯定能像什么都没发生一样自然地和我打招呼。

……到头来只有我一个人笨手笨脚地自寻烦恼罢了。

……本来，是这么认为的。

徐庶苦笑着咬住唇，并拢腿抱紧膝盖，沮丧地把头埋在臂弯里面。

——刚才在书库门口撞见的时候，他绝对是故意躲开的。

是我的问题吧。

都已经那么小心谨慎，还是失败了。

是我被快感冲昏头脑，说了什么自己都不记得的话，让他觉得尴尬…或是后悔了吗？

…太差劲了，就连当做泄欲对象都做不好。

——再怎么说，被暗恋的人那么对待从各种意义上都太过刺激……

徐庶连找出错在哪里的力气都没有了。

好在也没有总结经验的必要，毕竟不可能有下一次。

“…唯一能补救的估计只有拜托宫女把揉得破破烂烂的床单偷出来帮他缝一下了……”

徐庶听见自己埋着头闷声嘟囔。

这个蠢主意把他自己都逗笑了，揉了揉发胀的眼角。

要是哭出来，虽然四下无人除了自己没谁会嘲笑自己，但会把怀里的书简字迹弄脏的。

——说到底，是我这样的抱起来不舒服吧。

对自己的身体在校场演武上阵杀敌的可靠程度还有点概念，但在床上是什么水平徐庶完全没有自信。

技术差到至少不会被误会成随便答应别人这种要求，但也毫无乐趣可言。

若是因为容易攻略被厌倦了，还算是可以接受。

徐庶扯起一个自嘲的笑容。

还是行军打仗来得容易，后勤部队那精心计算后万事俱备的妥帖安排向来不会背叛期待。

而这个战场上，就算做好绝对不能抱有任何希望的准备，还是会觉得锥心地难过。

——虽然同在一军工作不可能毫无交集，但郭嘉殿大概再也不想见到我了吧。

这样一来，当时太害羞挡住脸不敢看他实在有点可惜。

早知道在他背上留几个抓痕也好。

但自己哪有这个资格呢。为他心碎的队伍，估计排得比想给他侍寝的人还长。

想到这里，徐庶都快为不像样的自己笑出声来了。

他擦了把脸重新摊开书简，很快回到需要参考的那一节。

——就这样吧，只有普通的工作交往就很好。差不多到将军们练兵结束的时间了，得动身准备出席军议，商讨进攻线路才行。贾诩殿是不是…还让我在军议结束后去帮他整理公文来着…？

………太好了，死心断念淹没在工作里才是最理想的归宿。

比起逃避到暗处蜷起来软弱地自顾自怜，有的是更有意义的事情要做。

曹操大人出俸禄，要的是我的才略。

把学来的知识乃至兵法，全用来思考这种除了让自己千疮百孔毫无意义的傻事，岂不太辜负他的期待了。

——比起感情更重要的是计策的实现，这话放在自己身上也一样适用。

……做好军师的本职工作，才是更加重要的事。

淹没在自己思考里的徐庶，恍惚听见耳边好像有谁在说些什么。

那声音远得仿佛隔着深水一般，却格外地执拗。

这让他缓缓地抬起头来。

“我说徐~庶~殿~啊！”

浮出水面的一刻，他才听清那是在呼唤他的名字。

不知不觉已是日落时分，窗户投射进来的光线不算强烈，但对于习惯了黑暗的眼睛来说还是有些刺激。

徐庶眯起眼睛，眼前人却站在几步远的暗处，看不清面貌。

但这个轻浮跳脱的声音却似曾相识。

“…………李、典殿？”

“正是~！”

爽朗的应答证实了来者的身份，徐庶清清嗓子卷起手中的简牍，拍落身上的尘土站起身。

“那个…对不起，刚才我…咳、是关于前几天我讲的不同地形对应的战术，还有不明白的地方吗？”

他把手上的简牍归回原位，不解地看着年轻的将军。

大概是因为心情抑郁的关系，对方看起来是黯淡的灰色。

这太不礼貌，徐庶对此感到抱歉，却无法假装自己很平静。

“不不，徐庶殿讲得很清楚了，”李典抓了抓卷发，“有什么突发情况的话，就靠我的随机应变啦。”

“说得也是。行军打仗靠的还是在战场上的最前线观察敌人的态势行动。”徐庶朝他点点头，同时麻利地从书架上抽出几卷军议上要用到的其他书简，“连破阵之法都绝无定数，魏军的八门金锁不也被孔明…我是说诸葛亮，被他改成了变化更为复杂的八卦阵了吗。”

“这个诸葛亮，在攻打吴蜀联军时会遇上吧？有种不祥的预感……”

徐庶的话让李典皱起了眉，有些不安地低声道。

“没错，而且据线报说孔、那个…诸葛亮他继承古代连弩的技术，开发出了一种名为元戎的新兵器，八寸铁矢，而且能一击十发，和八卦阵配合使用来对付魏军的骑兵。”徐庶挪动了一下怀中简牍的位置，插进一卷地图，“但李典殿这样有着丰富的作战经验和惊人的第六感的优秀将领，不必过多担心。我也请教了一下擅使弓弩的夏侯渊殿，虽没能破解这新武器的构造，但和贾诩殿讨论后都觉得能通过改变弩兵的队形，比如成排轮流射击来实现类似的效果…”

“……”

“…那个…怎么了？”看到对方呆呆地盯着自己，徐庶有些不好意思地垂下眼，“真对不起，说到这个一不小心就有点得意忘形了…”

“没什么没什么~只是想我军奇奇怪怪的军师里面，原来也是有能力强性格也好的人的啊~而已。”李典笑了起来，“而且作为军师还有难能可贵的身手，凭借徐庶殿的武艺，担当最前线的指挥也不是问题吧？”

“这…实在是太过奖了……”耿直的年轻武将过于直接的说法让徐庶着一时不知如何是好，又腾不出手来扯衣领或兜帽，视线逡巡一番后，终于落回对方身上，“我…那个……只能说、我会竭尽全…李典殿？”

李典单手扶着下巴微微向前探身靠近，这个举动让徐庶吓了一跳。

“嗯~比起刚到许昌的时候，徐庶殿变了很多啊。”

“……是吗？”

徐庶往回缩了缩。

“是是，那时候总是阴沉沉的，感觉很难接近，”李典仔细端详着他困窘的脸，”现在的表情生动得多了。”

“如果这样的我真的也能有什么长进的话，也是多亏了大家不计前嫌以礼相待…”徐庶垂下头，尽量把脸埋在书简和图册后面以避开那探询的目光，“比起这个，李典殿…为什么会在这个时间到这里来？”

他成功转移了话题，李典挺直了脊背双手叉腰，像是思考了一会，抬起一只手挠了挠脸颊。

“上次向徐庶殿讨教兵法不是提到几个阵法吗！我是想也找点书看看研究一…好吧，其实是乐进那小子不知从哪里听来的传言，说许昌的书库里除了兵法博物也有些…咳、艳情读物…徐庶殿知道吗？”

“我没见过，但是里面的书架靠上层部分，那些从民间收集上来，不经常借阅的书里也不是没有可能……”

“总之我跟他猜拳输了就来找，但是对这里的布置实在是不怎么熟悉…啊哈哈哈哈不提这个了！马上就到军议的时间了吧，徐庶殿为什么会一个人呆在这里…郭嘉殿呢？”

“…跟郭嘉殿有什么关系？”

那个名字在耳朵里令人疼痛地摩擦，这让徐庶突兀地抬高了音量，看到对方被吓到似地瞪大眼睛，才意识到自己的失态。

这过于强硬的回应，不只惊动了书库陈旧的的空气与无辜的李典，也惊动了他自己。

——看来我刚才的释然，不过是自我欺骗而已吗。

这让他突然有种深深的无力感，徐庶啧了一声阖上眼睑又睁开，盯着面前的书架开始认真地思考要不要一头撞死在上面。

——李典殿只是无心的而已。

军师们在会议前一般都会聚在一起商讨这次要呈交的策略，提到郭嘉殿也是理所当然。

这次是因为事先确定得早，具体细则交由熟悉当地地形的徐庶一个人来准备说明而已。

“你们……吵架了……？”

李典窥伺着他的表情，小心翼翼地问。

“……没有。”

徐庶不情愿地答道。

——当然不算是吵架，只是我太不中用，单方面地被他讨厌了而已。

……是啊，单方面的。要讨厌郭嘉殿实在太困难了。

他按下心头的万念奔涌，苦涩地抿紧了唇开始诅咒郭嘉讨人喜欢的地方。

——好像……有点多。

“要是有什么误会的话，还是尽早解开比较好…”似乎看出他被自己的无心之言瞬间击沉，李典仓皇地揉了揉卷翘的短发，手足无措地出言安慰，“因为徐庶殿……不是喜欢郭嘉殿吗。”

“……我……什么？”

徐庶猛地抬起头盯着他，动作幅度过大以至于手中的地图差点掉了下去。

“喜欢郭嘉殿啊。”

他的补充起到了绝妙的反效果，徐庶像是被呛住了一样，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

李典连忙上前接过他怀里的书简一手搂住，轻轻拍着徐庶的背，有些担忧地看着他。

“咳、咳咳咳、为什么你…”

徐庶红透了脸，慌忙想要解释却不知该说些什么，咬着嘴唇陷入沉默好一会，抬起眼审慎地看着李典，低声问道。

“是……李典殿的第六感吗？”

也许是他的声音包含了太多的惴惴不安，李典稍微犹豫了一下，但还是吐露了残忍的现实。

“……不，我觉得大家应该都知道了。”

“…………”

对方的回答把他最后的一点希冀折断在喉咙里，徐庶把脸埋进手掌，咽下一声挫败的呻吟。

“大家都知道你喜欢郭嘉殿，而且也觉得郭……徐庶殿？你还好吧？”

“没、我……没事…”

他结结巴巴地勉力回应着，感觉嘴里发干，像是被人塞了一把沙子。

“我还以为你知道……”

年轻的将军不自在地抓了抓脖子背后，为自己的粗神经自责起来。

“那个…没关系的，”徐庶的理智重回阵地主持大局了，却无力对沉重的心情加以掩饰，拦不住眉宇间浮起烦恼的神色，“所以郭嘉殿他…好像故意在避开我是因为、”

明明是自己说出口的话，却像锐利的兵器在心尖上剜掉一块。

而没说出口的部分，被艰难地塞回喉咙吞进胃里，搅得胃里一阵发沉，接着紧揪成一个结。

方才的震惊飞快地褪了下去，难过则像沸水般翻滚起来。

他闻得到心脏被烧焦冒出的焦糊味，黑烟和灰烬沿着气管上翻，熏得鼻子一阵阵发酸。

——不行，这样下去的话……

徐庶咬咬牙，垂下头去，试图捡回平常的心跳和呼吸，逼着它们各司其职。

”我先动身去军帐了，还得提前一点和夏侯渊殿商量弩兵的装备从六石升到八石后重新编排的事…”

他朝李典伸出手，示意他把书简还给自己。

但李典没有动。

“…徐庶殿。”

徐庶略微抬起眼，疑惑地望着他。

“我和你一起去，还有…”李典换了个姿势抱紧书简，“军议结束后去喝一杯怎么样？就当是我失言的补偿就好。”

“……我？”徐庶对这突然的邀约毫无准备，“那个…又不是李典殿的错，不需要为我这种人多费心思、哇！？”

猛地压在肩膀上的手让他停住了。

“别这么客气，”李典又拍了拍他的肩，清爽地笑道，“反正我要找个地方躲开乐进兴师问罪…有什么心事的话，说给我听如何？”

 

——我要怎么才能面对郭嘉殿呢……

徐庶稍微拉长了一点点距离，跟在轻快地前进着李典的后面迈着沉重的步子。

而他那有着一头耀眼的金发的心事，在这脚步尽头的议事厅里等着他。

但轻快或沉重的脚步都是寂静的，只有他自己纷乱的思绪，吵得头昏脑涨不止息。

徐庶揉了揉额角，勉力打起精神，踏入门外明亮的光线之中。

 

烦躁像铅块一般压在头上。

贾诩盯着营帐的棚顶，深深地叹息。

闷热又潮湿的天气，很快就要去更闷热更潮湿的荆州操练水军，换洗的头巾被野猫刁走。

还有什么能比这更糟糕呢。

——当然有了，比如被卷入了一场与自己毫无关系的冷战。

现在正在进行关于攻打吴国的军事会议。郭嘉刻意拖着他选了离徐庶最远的位置，却没留一点注意力给他们面前展开的巨大军用地图，而是死死地盯着徐庶同时死死地掐贾诩的大腿，像是要把两边都凿出洞来。

并在贾诩用简牍猛敲下来的瞬间挪开手，害他结结实实地敲在自己膝盖上。

发出的响动让桌边的其他人朝他们投来询问的目光。

“啊哈哈，有只讨人嫌的蚊子总在这里乱转。诸位请继续。”

他干笑着敷衍，这小小的插曲激起的波澜很快平息，大家的注意力又回到了地图上，听了解地形的徐庶进行荆州地界运送粮草的人员布置。

加入魏军不到半年的前蜀军军师，正耐心地给不熟悉当地环境的将领讲解最安全的路线，指出斥候发来的地形图上的错误和未加记录的小路。

“……”

贾诩皱了皱眉头。

虽然看得出来他拼了命打起精神，但仔细观察的话，脸色比平时憔悴了许多。

早上在书库碰见徐庶的时候，同行的郭嘉突然停住脚步，说想起有事要去处理便转身离开，贾诩清楚地看到徐庶先是反射性地想要跟他们打招呼，但是下一个瞬间，唇角的弧度还未舒展开来就冻结在那里，抱紧了怀里的书简。

脸上不是贾诩所熟悉的那种他惯用的无可奈何的苦笑，而是毫不掩饰的受伤和委屈。

就在不明情况的贾诩犹豫着该不该说些什么的时候，徐庶似乎注意到他担忧的神色，拼凑出一个勉强得不堪一击的微笑向他点点头，然后咬紧了唇大步朝更里面的书架走去。

贾诩只能体贴地忽略了他低下头擦眼睛的动作。

但他怎么也忽略不了的是他脖颈上的痕迹，以及今天的徐庶虽然工作上和以前一样一丝不苟，却好像比刚到许昌来的时候更心事重重了。

贾诩本以为这是要进攻吴国与昔日的主公和友人对决的缘故，直到他注意到他和另外一位同僚对彼此的距离恪守得前所未有地拘谨，像是隔着一片看不见沙场的两军对垒。

“……都过了大半天了，你们两个……这是在搞什么？”

贾诩捂着还在钝痛的腿，尽力克制住在军议上用简牍砸向郭嘉头壳的冲动。

“我需要保持距离冷静一下来思考对策，”郭嘉有些不情愿地答道，“确认彼此的心意可比识破敌人的计策还要难多了，你不觉得吗？”

贾诩不可置信地看着他，嘴角抽搐了一下。

“……一般人可不会用装作酒后乱性睡了对方这种方式来确认心意。”

“你怎么知道？”

郭嘉终于转过来看他，声音带着些许惊讶。

“故意在他身上谁都看得到的地方留下记号的家伙说什么呢。”

贾诩干巴巴地说。

“我对这一着险棋都很忐忑，徐庶殿竟然没有拒绝，碰上转瞬即逝的宝贵战机就会先于其他一切判断进军出击——这种感受贾诩殿应该也能明白吧？说起来，这个作战还得多亏你的配合。”

郭嘉朝他挑眉一笑。

——我的脚还在麻呢，你的情绪转换得也太快了吧。

刚才就不该克制住砸他头壳的冲动。贾诩惋惜地叹了口气，抱怨道。

“能不能不要把我描述得像从犯一样？我好歹最开始还是想从你手中保护下他的贞操的。”

“谢谢你放弃了这种努力。”

郭嘉支起下巴，笑得更灿烂了。

贾诩觉得这么无邪的笑脸应该属于一个更单纯的人，可惜砸在个老谋深算的军师身上。

“毕竟你把珍藏多年的好酒都交代出来了，我觉得挺感人的，”他摊手，“但是我没想到你真的能得手，你是在他那份酒里下药了？”

“……他也是这么怀疑的。”郭嘉苦笑着抬起指尖，指向正在说明山地遇袭时从长蛇阵变换为冲轭阵如何切换旗令的徐庶，随后单手支起下巴，斜眼看着贾诩。“在你们心里我到底是个什么形象…？”

“你至少有个漂亮脸蛋，这让你挺难让人讨厌的，所以也别太消沉了，”贾诩也斜眼看着郭嘉，“不过我得提醒你，你的脸还没漂亮得能完全抵消你是个非常危险的色情狂这件事。”

“不过从结果来看，并不是场胜仗，”郭嘉把另一只手也抬起来托住脸，微微皱眉，“就算是危险的色情狂，第二天起来发现枕边人不见踪影也是会感到失落的…到底是哪一步的配置出了问题呢。”

“…是不是你技术太差了？”

贾诩用一种刻意激怒人的口吻说道，并快速地抄起简牍挡住朝自己咻咻咻射来的尖刀般的视线。

“你可以质疑我的人品，但不能质疑我的床技。”

“很好，现在我开始质疑你的人品了。”这一脸凛然的反驳让贾诩把椅子往远离郭嘉的方向挪了挪，朝徐庶远远投去怜悯的一瞥，“所以你其实还是下药了？”

“为了提高胜算的确有这么一手准备，但是都没来得及用上…战场说到底还是随机应变嘛。”

“随机应变的结果就是被他逃掉了？我以为你从来都只打彻底让对方俯首称臣的歼灭战呢。”

“我已经在反省了，”郭嘉叹了口气，“本打算温柔一点的，但不知怎么的就想把他弄哭…明知第一次用后背位对方负担比较小，还是忍不住想看他的脸所以…果然还是太激烈了？还有——”

“——很抱歉，但你要还接着描述细节的话，连我都没法正色面对徐庶殿了。”

贾诩打断了他的话，但令他欲哭无泪的是，郭嘉并没有就此停下来。

“……不管是精神还是身体都很敏感，稍微调戏一下就会有很可爱的反应实在是让人受不了，所以就算他拼命拒绝，还是硬上做到最后…害他晕过去了。”

——这总结陈词拿去报官都没有问题。

“…我是不是该联系下于禁殿把你抓起来？”贾诩瞟了一眼站在桌子正对面，似乎正用严厉的目光斥责他们窃窃私语的那位将军，“别以为仗着徐庶殿生性不擅长拒绝别人，还无可救药地喜欢你所以更没法拒绝你，就能肆无忌惮为所欲为了…善意地提醒你一下。我们姑且还是有军法的。”

“不，错的是徐庶殿，谁让夏天穿的衣服太容易脱，他明明很有感觉还偏要咬牙硬撑着不出声来煽动我的施虐心，让我一时热血上涌阵脚大乱，都没法发挥正常水平了。”

“……现在还是白天呢，我们还是说点正经的，”贾诩翻了个白眼，“就当是为了报答我的助攻也请你付出点努力收拾一下眼下这个状况如何？啊~动身去荆州前的文书总结好想找个人帮忙啊……”

“…我去勤务室看过了，那么一大堆简牍下面哪怕埋个人都不意外。”郭嘉小声嘟囔，把椅子往远离贾诩的方向挪了挪，“…但对前一个问题你若是有什么好策略，但说无妨。”

贾诩觉得自己眼睛，皮肤乃至头巾都冷笑起来。

“问我？别开玩笑了，把数不清的流言艳闻当做战利品缠在身上招摇过市的家伙，还需要我的策略吗？魏军上下还有谁比你情感经历丰富…请允许我作壁上观，并拿出你那不可思议的洞察力自己考虑吧。”

郭嘉沉默了一阵后，缓缓开口。

“……如果我说，从徐庶殿开始才算得上真正的情感经历呢？”

“…什么？！”

玩世不恭也有有个限度吧。

贾诩不知道自己应该缓缓地鼓起掌，还是为自己和这种家伙是同事痛哭流涕。

他突然想给陈群那“不治行检”的奏本点个赞。

就在贾诩开始在文官队伍里搜索陈群的身影的时候，一声寂寥的感叹飘进耳朵。

“——毕竟连性命都朝不保夕的时候，真心喜欢上谁对我来说太过奢侈了。”

这让贾诩一怔，转过头来定定地看着郭嘉。

“虽然对羞涩内向的类型也不是没有经验，但对方是徐庶殿就不知道该怎么办才好…到底还是我操之过急吓到他了？那么这一着的确是失败……”

郭嘉微微皱眉，支着下巴低声自言自语。

贾诩从没想过，有一天看到这样的郭嘉。

这场面太催泪了，他迫切地需要一把西凉胡琴来提供点悲情的背景音乐。

——谁能想到一个和任何人调情都像呼吸一样自然的家伙，会一脸苦恼认真地谈起恋爱的话题？

他认识的那个郭奉孝总是毫无破绽，却不带一点真心。

虽然这么说很对不起徐庶殿，但能看到他沮丧的样子简直太值了。

“…别说算无遗策了，先得制止自己扑上去的冲动，谨慎地保持距离慢慢接近…这不是又回到原点了吗。”

这句话让贾诩暂停了在脑内哼唱蔡文姬姑娘的《胡笳十八拍》。

“我觉得看起来清心寡欲的徐庶殿明显是需要从告白的前哨战开始逐步压制，不可以直接突袭本阵的类型…难道这一着险棋不是你的奇策吗？”

“……不，”郭嘉把脸埋进了手掌，闷声道，“只是…喜欢这种话很难当面认真说出来…何况我说出来，徐庶殿也不会相信吧。被陈群那家伙参一本的时候不痛不痒，没想到在这里遭报应了…”

“所以你在书库躲着他也是因为不好意思？”贾诩震惊地看着他，“我还以为风流薄情著称的郭嘉殿的厚脸皮，和我军的八门金锁阵一样变化自在如同铜墙铁壁呢。”

郭嘉没有抬头，但刚才一瞬间的手足无措，已经变回了一点都不可爱的油嘴滑舌。

“好比喻，还记得八门金锁阵是谁破的吧？”

“这么算来，对你来说跟人同房来得更容易…？”

“也不是，我原本的计划是打一场滴水不漏步步为营层层推进的围城战，”郭嘉长长地吐了一口气，“但人算不如天算，谁让徐庶殿看起来那么禁欲却在挑逗上天赋异禀，看着他用慢得抓心挠肝的节奏战战兢兢地扯你的腰带，谁来冷静下来试试。”

——与其跟我斗嘴，不如好好想办法补救一下你因为毫无恋爱常识犯下的低级失误吧。

贾诩不打算接他的话，没法拒绝徐庶这件事情他也不是没有经验。

另一边，他们的话题中心人物似乎正和负责防御敌军埋伏的乐进争论怎样才能最快占领有利据点。

他们的新军师谦虚到近乎怯懦，但其实心思缜密又细腻，至少在行军路线的选择和包子必须是肉馅这种问题上格外偏执。

从早上的状态来看，他受的折磨可一点不会少过自己身边这个笨蛋。

——最坏的状况，要是郭嘉在错误的告白方式后又采取了错误的补救方式，会不崩断了徐庶脑袋里那最后一根弦，干脆做掉郭嘉再自行了断，间接害得我日夜操劳心力交瘁，最后英年早逝呢。

贾诩被自己的想象吓出一身冷汗。

“我从没做过失误的善后工作，所以请帮帮我吧，贾诩殿。”

——作为一个搞不好会变成死人的人，你的态度也太缺乏诚意了。

虽然知道对方说的是实话，这种表达还是让人相当不快。

但既然有威胁到自身安危的一丝可能性，贾诩不得不认真对待。

他不温不凉地开口，但声音里只有一丁点儿取笑——他已经很努力了。

“…把他灌醉如何？我们是魏军，我们可多得是这种肆筵设席弦歌酒宴的机会。”

“他不会让我接近的，你去邀请他吧。”

“我拒绝，我才不想搀和进去。嗯…徐庶殿的话，买点好吃的跪下道歉总是有用的。”

“…这里是不是过多包含了你想折磨我的个人意愿啊？”

“啊哈哈哈，你想多了，我是出于锻炼你的目的折磨你的，”贾诩耸耸肩，“如果采纳我贴心的建议，届时请务必通知我到场监督查看施行情况，就算当时我已经在荆州也会快马加鞭赶回来的。”

郭嘉抛出一个满载着别以为我会纵容你趁人之危打击报复的眼神。

“……你贴心的建议让我突然不想帮你工作了，这边结束后就找个地方睡觉吧。”

贾诩回了他一个象征着我要把你打昏埋在简牍下面的笑容。

“…祝你睡个好觉，其间我会把我们两人这次会议的主要内容转告徐庶殿的。”

真正的军事会议已经结束，被吩咐了具体事务的下级文官开始陆续离开议事厅，贾诩朝埋着头卷起地图的徐庶说了一句“辛苦了”，回头不怀好意地看着郭嘉。

“…你难道认为威胁我有用吗？”

郭嘉瞥了他一眼，唇角弯起一个危险的弧度。

“注意你的措辞，大家可都叫我毒士，你见过我的下作手段了，”贾诩懒洋洋地答道，“而且根据刚才确认到的珍贵情报，我觉得这次胜券在握。可惜祭酒大人没勇气跟喜欢的对象表白这个八卦根本不会有人相信，卖不上好价钱啊……”

“……泄露机密当按军法处置，你明白的吧。”

军师祭酒无懈可击的微笑产生了细小的裂痕，语气也锋利起来。

贾诩花了点时间欣赏这个想掐死自己的表情，起身开始收拾桌子上的简牍。

“给你一个忠告——别忘了徐庶殿陷入负面思考的倾向可是常人的十几倍，如果你不想让他精神崩溃的话，就快点结束战斗吧。”

 

——可以如此轻易的将一个人的心弄得乱七八糟，感情这东西实在太可怕了。

好在这是一场不出意外的话，与自己毫无关系的冷战。

贾诩是这么觉得的。

原来是。

推开军师们的公用勤务室的门，发现里面书简堆积如山却只有几个哭丧着脸的小文官的时候，他发自内心地觉得再这样下去的话，自己才是最先精神崩溃的那个。

 

 

酒坊的幌子被吹得劈啪作响。

风声和虫鸣里，李典正为自己的第六感没在邀请徐庶前发挥作用而倍感沉痛。

他的预感在战场上救过他很多次，让他识破来自隐蔽角落的死亡与杀意，让他能在陷入险境之前电光火石的一刻倏然转身，这次却把他拖进了一场劳身又劳神的对话。

在书库的角落捡到一只军师完全是个意外。

用不着点灯，他也能看出抱着膝盖蜷在角落的里的徐庶只是装着在看书，落日的余晖扫亮了那和自己略有些相似的黑发和拧成八字的眉，在他脸上投下的每一小片阴影，都被深邃的忧郁填满。

不知为什么，他觉得自己有义务带他走出那幅看起来悲伤得要命的画面。

但很可惜，结果却说错了话害得他更沮丧了。

而之后军议上，李典注意到他在部署的间隙心神不宁地往其他两位军师的所在张望，手一直扶着桌子支撑身体，在不得不探身插标记的时候皱紧眉头，趁着其他人盯着地图的时候擦去额上细密的汗珠。

而现在，脚边的酒壶已经堆成小山，李典这才明白刚在酒坊坐下的时候，徐庶尴尬地笑着说的“先跟你道个歉，接下来无论我说什么都请当没听到，真的很对不起”究竟是什么意思。

李典几乎习惯了魏军中又出现看上去像神经病的家伙，他们只可能是自己那求贤若渴到了收集癖程度的主君招入帐下的新将领。和走个路都能翩翩起舞的那种比起来这次的军师先生看起来温和又无害，但他直到这一刻才知道，自己对他的那句“性格好”的评价，似乎下得太早了一些。

方才那仅仅得知恋慕之心暴露于众就脸色苍白僵成石头，像是会被一阵风吹成粉末的敏感纤细，在一言不发地把喝个烂醉后顿时全无影踪，先是纵声大笑，再就是口无遮拦地说起让人脸上发烧的胡话。好在目前徐庶已经恢复冷静，进入了揪着头发阴沉反省的第三回合。

李典筋疲力竭地把下巴搁在空酒壶边缘，看着徐庶专注地凌迟着自己的心路历程。

要不是他瘫在桌上，软得像在一团从军师形状模具里倒出来的会呼吸的年糕，这份认真都有些令李典肃然起敬了。

“为什么他那么完美，而我蠢得无可救药……？”

“呃…”

“都是我自作自受，是我自己太没出息，在他身边就没法思考，稍微有点进展就得意忘形。”

“这个……”

“对，我肯定是被讨厌了，这也是理所当然的…够了，我这种幼稚又任性的人有什么资格当军师，还是回家帮母亲糊纸伞种田比较好…”

“…你的思考回路……是不是太黑暗了点？”

徐庶对他的揶揄无动于衷，稳定地保持着自暴自弃。

“又不是什么清秀少年而是胡子拉碴的大叔，身上到处是伤疤手感也不舒服，又笨手笨脚没什么经验，最后居然昏过去，郭嘉殿肯定对我失望透顶、”他的喉头细微地颤动了一下，李典觉得他眼里有什么亮闪闪的东西像是要流出来了，“作为肉体关系毫无可取之处，还抱持着纠缠不清的痴心妄念，自作多情也要有个限度……这家的小点心味道还不错，尝尝看？”

“其实…我觉得徐庶殿还挺清秀的。”

李典抿了口酒，小心地选择积极的部分避重就轻地回应，并抓了一块点心塞在嘴里，细细咀嚼着对方那带着鼻音和哭腔的声音。

这比口中弥漫开的甜味更让他牙痒痒。

不出战的时候，魏军的新任军师穿的是宽大的文官衣衫，这单薄的装备在耍酒疯的过程中扯得乱七八糟。炎热的天气让他把袖子撩到手肘处，露出肌理分明的手臂，而与此同时忽明忽暗的烛光在他胸口摇曳着，为那一小片皮肤抹上暖黄的柔和光泽，并将锁骨的线条清晰地描摹出来。

——我真的可以继续听下去吗？总觉得话题越来越深夜档…差不多开始想象伤疤是什么手感了。

……这样真的…没问题吗…

但对方并不能听到他内心的哀嚎，自顾自地絮叨着。

“明知道他是喝醉了，我却没能推开他阻止他做会后悔的事情，而且一想到已经被他讨厌，就连当面道歉的勇气都………我还把他的床单扯烂了……”

李典差点把口中酒液喷出来，狼狈地抹了抹嘴。

——不，那可是魏军首屈一指的宴会狂魔，自从认识他我就没见他喝醉过。

而且…被人家强推了吃干抹净还认为都是自己的错，是自己做得不够好…？！

李典觉得自己的脑袋不够用了。

——军师们的思考都这么复杂吗？

都不需要第三者插足，亲骨肉乱伦，敌阵营相杀等等的不可抗的外在冲突，自己一个人就能纠结成这样？

——这应该能算职业病吧。

他开始有点同情军师了，他们的工作一部分就是疑神疑鬼，以最深的恶意揣测别人的意图并想出更恶毒的回应。

在军帐内机关算尽，碰上这种事简直笨得让人无言以对。

李典新开了一壶酒，同情地看着徐庶。

——就祭出我强大的直觉，趁此机会解决郭嘉没能解决的问题，超越他成为曹魏第一情感专家好了。

……但专业的情感专家，大概不该盯着委托人，好奇那握剑的手如何难耐地抓紧床单吧。

李典清了清嗓子。

“…我说，徐庶殿你觉得郭嘉殿会后悔，是因为……他的风流史么？”

酒精似乎让相对来说比较内向寡言的军师也变得坦率了一点，徐庶点了点头闷声承认。

“郭嘉殿流连花间不是一两天，跟那些好看好摸又好闻还擅长讨人欢心的游伴一比我…”

——你是不是对自己太严苛了那么一点…？！

李典有些心痛地感叹，伸手搭上徐庶颤抖的肩膀。

“徐庶殿，再怎么也不能和花街柳巷以色事人卖笑为生的专业人士——”

他的话音未落，徐庶就激动起来。

“——反正我就是没有才能！论军略比不过孔明，论武艺和张辽殿切磋赢过的次数也屈指可数，论…呃，这个应该算什么，房中——唔唔唔！”

吸取刚才的教训，李典在徐庶说出什么了不得的话之前赶忙伸手捂住他的大声嚷嚷，按住他挥舞着不断挣扎的手臂飞快地扫了眼四周，确认除了朝自己摇头叹息的酒坊老板之外别无他人，才松了口气。

——军师先生耍起酒疯来可真厉害啊…

在他怀里扭动半天，好不容易被放开的徐庶抄起手边的酒壶咕咚咕咚喝了个精光，无力地倒在桌子上。

李典抹去额上涔涔而落的冷汗。

“…虽然这么说我很不甘心，但能赢张辽哪怕一次也很有两下子了吧？身边都是怪物的情况下，就不要跟他们比较徒增烦恼了嘛。”

软趴趴的徐庶听了这话蹭地坐起来，揪着李典胸口的围巾，厉声反驳道。

“别人的优秀可不能当做自己不思进取的借口！不以他们为目标精进的话可不、行……”

他的语尾软了下去，维持着扯住围巾的姿势倒回了桌子上。

“是是是，受教了，”李典忍不住想给他这时候还要对散漫的自己说教一番的精神鼓掌，但一想到这野心满满的目标里面包括讨厌的张辽不说还包括青楼的头牌花魁，苦笑的冲动就毫无悬念地盖过了鼓掌的念头。

“…………反正我这样的人…不比其他人加倍努力的话……”

攥着他围巾的手缓缓地滑了下去，深琥珀色的眼睛因为明亮的灯光和水雾弥漫显得浅了许多。

徐庶意识到到他注视的目光，飞快地往脸上抹了一记。

——魏军的奇人异士真是越来越多了。

……………一个会哭的军师。

更奇妙的是，他意外地适合这个表情。

李典吞了吞口水。

“…别的不说，徐庶殿通过脚踏实地的工作在魏军拥有一席之地的努力，我们都看到了。”

他的话让徐庶终于抬起头来，沉默了几秒后，犹豫着开了口。

“…我只是做了能做的事，也知道一味羡慕他人否定自己而止步不前的话，就不可能在魏军创造出自己的容身之处，也没法以毋庸置疑的姿态站在他的身旁…当然了，我做得还……远远不够。”

“魏军已经是你的容身之处了，而且我很钦佩徐庶殿的武勇才略……以后还要请多指教啦！”

李典看着徐庶湿润着眼睛揉着因为泪痕风干发紧的脸，抿了一口酒，开怀地笑起来。

徐庶也看着他，微微弯起嘴角，还差一点点就能算是个微笑了。

“你不也说了吗？都没问过对方的想法就自己否定自己，这样可不行，”李典接着说道，“对军略如此了若指掌的徐庶殿，一定也能顺利找到表达心意的正途。”

“…是、是这样吗…？谢谢你……”

“没问题，我的预感很准的。而且徐庶殿这~~~么喜欢郭嘉殿嘛。”

“…请别再重复了………”

徐庶气若游丝地制止他，把泛红的脸埋进衣领里。

——怎么办，这个样子让人忍不住想欺负一下啊。

李典拿起最后一壶酒，用轻快的语气揶揄道。

“真奇怪啊，刚进酒馆二话不说先灌进去四五壶，醉得一塌糊涂的徐庶殿可是连‘把我弄坏也没关系，请不要讨厌我’‘请你只看着我一个人’这种肉麻台词都若无其事地说出来了。”

“…………”

军师先生眨巴着眼睛。

军师先生像是被车旋戟碾过了心脏。

军师先生的脸腾地一下红透，连每根胡须都认真地羞愤欲绝。

军师先生的唇抖成波浪线，眼角再一次泛起了泪光。

徐庶把李典手上的的酒壶抢了过来，在他反应过来之前一饮而尽，抹了抹湿润发亮的唇角恶狠狠地瞪着李典，伸手揪住他的领口，低声威胁要是把今晚的事说给任何人就……

李典也不知道他会怎么做。

因为话才说到一半，徐庶就摇晃着往他怀里一歪，不省人事了。

“开玩笑的吧……”

李典愣了半响才回过神来，只能尽量把他扶正，摆出一个不那么别扭的姿势。

——不，我不能把他捡回去，这是等待招领的失物。

……等等，我是不是没告诉他，大家都知道他喜欢郭嘉殿……也觉得郭嘉殿喜欢他…？

自己的脑袋也同样因为醉意昏沉起来，他没能再细想太多。

不知过了多久，才有轻轻的呼唤声把年轻的将军从浅眠中叫醒。

李典揉揉眼睛，映入视野的是灿烂的金色。

……太阳不是已经落山了吗。

“晚上好，李典殿。”

“……郭嘉殿？”

“听说我好像有重要物品在你这里保管了，”郭嘉的视线投向把头靠在李典肩上睡得香甜的徐庶，“…军议之后转眼就不见踪影，让我找了这么久…都快到宵禁的时间了不是吗。”

“哇啊！”

李典惊叫一声后吞了吞口水，也不知到底是为宵禁时间，还是为被郭嘉看到这一幕而紧张。

“那…徐庶殿就交给您了！”

李典双手扶住徐庶的后背，毕恭毕敬地把还在沉睡的他推向郭嘉。

郭嘉微笑着接过，拉着徐庶的手臂扶着他的腰，把他架在肩上。

——祭酒大人比想象的要有力气得多嘛。

……这样的话要推倒徐庶殿的确不成问题。

我还以为至少得体格强壮一点才能做到呢…像我这样的。

不知道这位意外感情丰富的军师先生，在床上到底……

“…他跟你说了什么吗？”

李典被郭嘉的问话拉回现实，发现对方在声音里加入了一抹不难察觉的危险意味。

“…我答应了徐庶殿要保守秘——”

“——回头介绍个姑娘类型齐全的好地方给你。”

“徐庶殿只是缺乏经验过度自卑才躲着您并对此非常后悔但又没法对您直说而且他以为自己被讨厌了。”

李典爽快地比划了个成交的手势，无比流畅地总结道。

“……很好。”郭嘉浅浅地笑了，“时候不早了，李典殿也请快点回去吧…路上小心。”

简单地行了个礼告别那两人，李典转身朝内城走去。

 

——叫我…路上小心？

…那故意拖长的语尾究竟是某种恐吓，还是自己想太多了呢。

李典只觉自心底泛起了一阵寒意，扯紧了围巾，脚步更轻更急。

深垂的暮色，已抹去了城楼的最后一点淡淡的轮廓。

 

 

郭嘉意兴阑珊地翻动手中的书页，只是希望用这个动作扇起的风能让自己凉快一些。

夜幕降临后气温舒爽了许多，但还不足以祛散周身的燥热。

毕竟刚刚进行了一场体力劳动——还不是他擅长的那一种。

而被不负责任的酒友毫不犹豫地出卖了的徐庶正睡在他的床上，抱着他的枕头蜷成一团。

把他搬回来可不是件容易的事。

在此之前，除了对方不低头好像吻不到以外，他们之间的身高差并不对郭嘉造成多大的困扰。

比起身高差，他们之间还有的是需要忧心的事情。

一开始还能够沉住气缓慢而小心地接近，把他当成一只惊吓不得的小动物。

但在意外得知他对自己的好感并不止于同僚情谊后，就一发不可收拾，得寸进尺想要更多了。

——无论行军还是做事，冒进都是大忌。

只有在他面前，郭奉孝才不是那个完美无缺闪闪发亮的王子殿下或者天才军师。

也正因如此，从来没有任何疑问或踌躇的自己才会连连犯错节节败退。

天才也会像凡人一样，不知怎么握住重要又脆弱的东西，在碰坏后又手忙脚乱地想要挽回。  
也许自己的才能还能算是上天的眷顾，但能有机会重来恐怕的说是上天的偏心了。

郭嘉合上书页，支起下巴看着徐庶。

他知道，他不习惯被关注，不习惯被认同，不习惯被人温柔相待。

——我会让他变得习惯的。

也许是他的决心下得太大声，徐庶迷迷糊糊地皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛。

郭嘉看着他抬起手遮住桌上的烛光，转过头琢磨着天花板是否似曾相识。

“晚上好，元直。”

“郭郭郭郭郭郭嘉殿！？”

他的声音让徐庶吓得跳起来，惊恐地退到床脚靠在墙上，半路滑了一跤。

丝绸被褥那不熟悉的触感，似乎让他着想起了自己究竟身在何处。

“你知道我得多克制，才能不在回来的途中把凑在我耳边傻笑的家伙直接按在墙上侵犯吗。”

“…是指…………我？”

徐庶怯生生地确认的同时往床脚退得更远了，因郭嘉的话语而震惊得面无血色。

“没错，但一回来躺到床上你就睡死了，我到处乱摸都没醒。”

郭嘉把书丢到一边，踱步到床边坐下，笑盈盈地眨眨眼。

“…到，到处乱、”苍白的脸因为这一描述瞬间染成绯红，张口结舌好一阵说不出话，“你这个……好色军师！！”

这反应让郭嘉大笑起来。

而如他所愿，那笑容成功地晃得徐庶忘记了自己还有点生气这件事，呆呆地看着他。

这让郭嘉笑得更开了。

“哦？一路不停地念着我名字，咬我的耳垂，磨蹭着我的脖颈要求我尽情享用你的事情一点都不记得了？以玩弄别人的意志力取乐，我可是把半年分的忍耐都用在你身上了。不知道到底谁才是好色军师啊……”

“…我………说过、这种话吗……？！”

徐庶瞪着他，揪着头发的手用力到指关节都泛白，但好像并不能正确回忆自己的发言，所以组织不出有力的反驳。

——没白费我花了半个时辰排练这一段。

郭嘉在他陷入混乱的同时，爬上床贴了上去。

“现在就来补偿我一下如何……？”

他环住徐庶的腰，在他想起来闪避之前搂紧，让他动弹不得。

徐庶的眼睛蓦地睁大了，轻轻推了他几下毫无效果后，慢吞吞地说道。

“……那个…你能下去吗？”

“不要，这是我的床，”郭嘉凑到他耳边闷笑出声，呢喃进他的耳朵里，用温热的气息搔着他颈侧柔软的皮肤，蹭过之前留下的那个吻痕，“我对你的心意还表达得不够吗？”

“………………就算是我，也不会傻到把郭嘉殿的玩笑当真。”

冗长的沉默后，徐庶翕动的嘴唇间滑落出一丝带着酸楚的自嘲。

“…要怎么才能让你相信我是认真的？”

郭嘉看着他，这个距离他能数清他长长的睫毛，数清湿润的眼睛在入夜未深的昏暗中转动着的光影。

以礼貌的角度来说，现在他们离得有点太近了。

近到现在吻他也许都不会太介意。

——这种时候不抵抗可是很危险的。

但是徐庶没有动。

……这是也许是一种鼓励，也许是诱敌深入的策略，也许是他只是吓呆了又不是认真地想把自己推开。

郭嘉倾身过来，彻底合上了他们之间的距离。

断续交叠在一起的唇轻柔而带点试探，但足够细细碾碎犹豫，惊讶和带着一点点苦味的疑虑。

——可以的话，现在就想插战旗一般，把潮湿发烫的吻痕印满够得着的每一寸皮肤。

…无论如何，就算循序渐进，下次应该也可以试试不那么纯洁甜蜜的方式了。

“…能告诉我为什么你没有拒绝吗？”

郭嘉把脸埋在他衣领后面，懒洋洋地问道。

而他注意到对方的手轻轻搭在他腰上，犹豫着缓缓收紧直到变成半个拥抱。

“……可以吗。”

徐庶像是吞咽着什么苦涩的东西似的，隐忍地问道。

“嗯？”

“这么不中用的我…也可以吗？”

从下往上扫来的视线牢牢锁在自己身上，这让郭嘉的胸口一阵阵翻腾。

“………这是个邀请吗？”

“…不、不是，我…”徐庶移开目光停了顿了一下，生硬地切换掉了还没说出口的话，“我还答应了贾诩殿要帮他整理文书，那个…郭嘉殿、”

“……叫我奉孝。”

“………什么？”

“我们从最简单的开始吧。你能在清醒的时候，把‘奉孝’说得有‘老板来十个肉包子肉馅的不要辣椒’一半流畅我就心满意足了。”

“唔、”

“此外，既然是为我所做的事情烦恼，为什么不来问我呢。我还得从李典殿那里把你拖回来。”郭嘉坐正面对着他，有些不满地说道，“虽然看到元直你慢慢适应魏军的生活，和其他的文官武将逐渐亲近起来我很高兴，但你的酒品太差了，下次不要和我以外的人单独去喝酒——”

“……奉孝。”

徐庶两手搭上他的肩，微低着头，柔和却坚定的视线穿过睫毛帘，紧紧的盯着他。

郭嘉愣住了。

他第一次觉得自己的名字跃动在别人舌尖上的感觉能如此生动。

郭嘉花了点时间确认这声音不是自己的想象。

平时温和沉稳的嗓音变得绵软而略带嘶哑，和自己的心跳合在一起在胸腔里回荡。

徐庶的脸近在咫尺，这让他感觉到自己的气息开始加重。

郭嘉试着得淡定一点，但他的脸太忙着表现被动摇的表情了。

“原来你也会脸红啊…？”

看到他眼里少见的讶异神色，徐庶自言自语般地感叹，低低地笑出声来。

“……就算是我，被喜欢的人这么大胆诱惑的时候也是会害羞的。”

郭嘉的手缠上他搭在自己肩上的指尖。

“也…也算不上是诱、”徐庶闻言眉毛一蹙，有些难为情地移开视线，像是突然反应过来什么似的瞪大眼睛，“等等，你刚才说被喜……”

预感到等他说完自己会很难接话，郭嘉吻了上去，扶着徐庶的后颈撬开他的唇。他并不确定让舌头加入战局是个好主意，直到对方轻微地挣扎了一阵后，在他的怀抱中安静下来，生涩却乖巧地回应，顺从地把头偏向一边。郭嘉按捺住直接把他生吞掉的冲动，耐心地引导那困惑该如何迎合的舌头怎样相互交缠推送，直到对方无法呼吸拍着他的后背要求停下来。

“怎么样？”郭嘉挑眉看着缺氧而头晕目眩，捂着狂跳不止的心脏拼命平复呼吸的徐庶，在他唇间轻声道，“这就不行了？看来需要多加练习才行啊……”

他的话让那因为泪水和好胜心闪闪发亮的眸子挑衅地眯缝起来，用以回答的是赌气似地撞过来的一个吻。急切而热烈的短暂接触后，郭嘉感觉到他柔软的舌尖谨慎地扫过自己的下唇，把那里舔得湿湿的，挑起眼睛看着自己，以确认没有做了什么不恰当的事情。

——在这种事情上也意外地不服输啊。

但不得要领的徐庶看起来快要放弃了，郭嘉可不想听到他为吻了自己而道歉。

他张开嘴含住对方犹犹豫豫地试探着的舌尖，看着被迫单骑深入敌阵的徐庶有些慌乱起来并为自己的疏忽大意微微皱起眉头，但还是逞强地眨了眨眼睛拂去晕开视野的泪雾，仔细地模仿着郭嘉刚才的动作。

郭嘉很满意这个吻——专注而深情，而且因为缺乏经验笨拙得可爱。

比起天赋异禀，他更喜欢努力好学的舌头。

“不错嘛。”

郭嘉意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，微微仰起脸和徐庶额贴额，大方地称赞他虚心上进的学生。

“……承蒙、夸奖。”

徐庶抬起手擦了擦被沾湿的眼角和嘴唇，被煽动起来的热度似乎融化了他脸上最常见的那些困窘和局促，看起来得意又有点害羞，而因为舌头发麻而含糊慵懒起来的声音，让他吐出的再简单不过的字听起来都带着某种蛊惑人心的暗示意味。

——带坏他一定很有乐趣。

光想象一下让他哭着大声恳求，热切地吐出一些下流话就让人迫不及待了。

“难得看到你狂野的一面…”郭嘉往前探了探身子，弯着眉眼和唇线欺上来，声音低沉带笑饱含着某种让人紧张的情绪，“我们加点难度如何？”

没等他回答，郭嘉那带着不加掩饰的侵略性的唇就压了上去，把泛着湿润光泽的唇瓣轻轻咬住。那总是被害羞地咬紧的下嘴唇尝起来很有弹性，他略微加大了吸吮的力度挑逗，在一声没能咽下的呻吟中趁虚而入，以若有若无的碰触仔细地探索每个角落。

这难以招架的攻势让搭在肩上的手略有些用力地扯紧了他的衣服。郭嘉顺着徐庶耳侧把修长的手指探入他发间，向内穿插而过滑到颈侧安慰似地摩挲，再之后极其缓慢的顺着锁骨一路向下，直到整个手掌贴在他袒露的胸口，感受着那心脏异常鲜明的鼓动。

“嗯……唔、”

细微的呻吟声让他满意地笑起来，故意绕着对方的舌尖在边缘徘徊画圈，又恶作剧似地由里向外滑舔把他引过来含住，将自己的舌把他的包卷于口中放肆地旋动，作势要吞食般吸吮起来。另一只手抚上他把自己的腰夹得紧紧的长腿，沿着坚韧的肌肉曲线游走。皮肤因为尚未习惯的爱抚微微颤栗着浮起薄汗，郭嘉探出指尖在他膝弯处搔痒般地轻抚，温热的掌心好奇似地在朝着腿根处游移——捏一下大腿内侧就忍不住轻哼出声全身绷紧的反应，让郭嘉相当乐在其中。

但徐庶在他的手指勾上腰带的时候阻止了他，嘴唇轻轻张开急促地喘息。

“……我…那个……嗯、得去…工作、”

郭嘉第一次觉得自己没有答应帮贾诩去加班是个失算。

他不喜欢日常的文书工作，但从来没这么讨厌过。

“…你居然还记得工作，这证明我还不够努力。”

他探身在徐庶耳边吹气，咬了咬耳垂轻轻磨蹭，清楚地感到对方的身体因为期待和不安兴奋得发抖。

郭嘉趁着他为自己的反应感到不知所措的时候，把刻意压低的句子灌进他耳朵里。

“…给我一刻钟，别说工作，我能让你连自己的名字都忘得一干二净。”

“………………”

徐庶恍惚地摸着被吸吮得发肿的嘴唇沉吟了好一会。

郭嘉痛心地看到他最后还是狠狠地闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。

至少他没有放开自己肩膀，这说明拒绝对他来说也不是件容易的事。

——他不是不渴望，但太擅长等待和忍耐，也擅长克制欲望。

……我会让他变得不那么擅长的，乐趣还在后面呢。

这个念头以一种舒服的方式令人感到眩晕。

郭嘉松开了手。

但是下一瞬间，在看到徐庶用骨节分明的手指把被汗水沾湿的头发往后推草草梳理好的时候，他就开始后悔了。

“…咳……奉…奉孝？”

“……什么事？”

郭嘉从遗憾的情绪中回过神来，看着徐庶低下头掩饰害羞的表情，一绺头发垂下来。

“…我…不是很有经验，但我会努力学习的。”

那吞吞吐吐却洋溢着斗志的语气让他还想问些什么，但对方已经飞快地把衣服收拾整齐翻身跳下床去。

郭嘉看着他有些步伐不稳地走到门边，停住脚步。

“那个…虽然数量比较庞大，但要是三个人一起做，应该能提前完成吧…？”

徐庶没有转身，但凌乱微翘的发间泛红的耳朵出卖了他。

 

——这次是一个邀请了。

……还真是不可小觑啊，徐庶殿。

郭嘉弯起嘴角。

而他知道他所谓的努力，是在书库里翻出所有的房中术做成精细程度堪比攻城的作战计划，已是后话了。


End file.
